Naruto the Vizard knight
by Namikaze Ichigo
Summary: What would happen if the sealing of the fox had had a whole new effect on narutos life and who could train him to manage that effect? read to find out slight bleach crossover i have tried to make it tasteful story follows cannon POWERFUL NARUTO
1. In the beginning

I have had this idea for a while but I wanted to fiure out the finer points before I started and I haven't abandoned my other

_**I have had this idea for a while but I wanted to fiure out the finer points before I started and I haven't abandoned my other story I just have the worsest writers block ever but yeah enjoy k.**_

"Someone talking"

"_Someone thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

BAM

Was the sound that was heard as Narutos face collided with the wall as he tried to catch the formerly cornered cat Sora his face red and glowing as he lied their in the alley way he looked up to see the cat jumping from wall to wall in the narrow alley way.

"Fucking ninja cat I am gona skin it when I catch it and then stuff if it that way the fat bitch can't lose it again"

It was the second week after Naruto had taught Mizuki the wonders of hospital food almost two weeks since he had passed Kakashis bell test along with Sasuke uchiha and sakura Haruno and if there was one thing he had learnt since being a ninja it was that he loved his team mates the way Itachi loved the uchiha clan.

He was about to push himself up from the ground when he heard a tinkling laughter from above he ground his teeth in anger and frustration as he looked up towards his two team mates.

"You two could have helped yano"

"Oh yeah we know Naruto"

"_I hate that bastards arrogant voice"_

"So why didn't you"

"Well we were but then me and sakura thought what would be funnier we catch the cat or we watch you try"

The two burst out laughing well sakura burst out laughing while Sasuke smirked but in Sasuke language a smirk of that magnitude means "hahahahaha you dum fuck that was to funny".

"And we are glad to see that becoming ninja have helped our decision making"

Narutos face was as red as a beetroot now and his fingernails were digging into the palm of his hands as he mentally begged himself to stay under control……..but too late.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

A single clone appeared beside Naruto before the dust could clear Narutos clone grabbed his arm and spun him around using unknown strength to get the boy of the ground a lot more easily than should have been possible and flung him towards Sasuke.

To say the uchiha was surprised was an understatement Naruto had used the clone smoke as cover and thrown himself a lot more faster than Sasuke could react to as he looked at the fist coming to rape his jaw.

Naruto was to close now for Sasuke to react and they both new it as Naruto began to stretch outwards centimetres away a silver haired man appeared reading a small orange book as he deftly caught Narutos arm throwing him onto the building behind Sasuke while sticking out his leg causing Naruto to trip at the same time elbowing Sasuke in the top of his head and firing of an intent blast of killer intent at sakura.

The three were effectively downed in one fell swoop as Kakashi carefully placed a mental book mark on his page while slipping it into his kunai pouch.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"

"Kakashi sensei it wasn't my fault I was basically doing the mission on my won those two weren't helping and….."

"Silence Naruto"

Narutos face quickly went from upset to anger at his senseis answer.

"_Fucking uchiha and his fan club"_

"No matter what happened your actions were out of order a team must work together helping each other and covering each others weaknesses if they are unwilling to commit to the team then you must find a way to connect to them not everything can be solved with violence or rash actions"

"Bastard"

"What did you call me?"

"I CALLED YOU A BASTARD BASTARD"

Bang

"OW OW OW OW owwwwwwwwwwww"

"And as for you two you have disgraced me both sakura your just fucking pathetic if you spent half as much time training as you did goading Naruto you would be a half decent ninja and Sasuke you may have skill and power but unless you learn how to use it properly you will always be a weakling I teach you lot as a team so instead of goading Naruto why don't you teach sakura a little ninjutsu so that you lot can progress onto the next step of group training and stop chasing that blasted cat"

"I am not working with them I'd prefer to go back to the academy"

"Yeah like Iruka sensei wants you anymore than we do Naruto"

"Bitch go suck Sasukes dick"

"What the fuck did you say?"

"I said go. And. Su…….."

Kakashis hand slapped over Narutos mouth stopping him from continuing his speech Naruto struggling to remove his senseis hand to either start cursing at Kakashi or to continue his verbal attack on sakura or possibly because he couldn't breath.

"_Tsch troublesome"_

"Do you lot seriously need to go back to the academy for a few more years? What the hell was the bell test for if you're only going to work as a team for one mourning?"

Naruto finally managed to remove Kakashis hand from his face his face contorted in fury.

"Fuck you Kakashi I am going to be hokage with or without those two and as of just now I choose for it to be without but hey as a parting gift I'll give them the number to dum fucks anonymous I hear the first step is admitting it sasugay"

"Naruto you're not going anywhere"

Kakashi was glaring at Naruto with a lazy eye although his half lidded eyes hid a certain amount of caution about them he isn't the most unpredictable ninja in the village for nothing.

"Too late sensei"

And with that Narutos face quickly gained a look of concentration as he poufed out of existence one last sentence lingering on the air.

"Because I'm long gone"

"Shit"

Kakashi was mentally giving himself the kicking of his life at being tricked by Naruto even if he had improved on his clone technique that still wont be a good enough excuse for the hokage he looked at sakura and Sasuke the latter still rubbing his head with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

An identical copy of Kakashi appeared beside the original and began addressing the two genin.

"Both of you run fifty laps around the village wall you have four more hours till sunset which is when you will be stopping if you have not completed the laps then ten more shall be added onto what you've got left which you will then complete tomorrow at sunrise now I have to go and find Naruto but don't worry my clone will look after you"

And with that Kakashi headed off to hokage tower not bothering to look back as he heard Sasuke shout "ow". He knew that he didn't have a chance of catching Naruto with such a horrendous head start the boys evasion tactics when it came to these type of things were legendary even with the anbu and jounin of the village. And there were only two people to have ever caught him and seeing as Iruka was busy teaching that only left one other person for the job.

"Hokage-sama Hatake Kakashi is here to see you"

"Send him in"

"Good afternoon hokage-sama….ummm….I have a problem sir"

The hokage was busy stamping and signing forms pausing every now and again to read over a particular statement or document never missing a step as he spoke.

"Troubles with your team already huh I hope my adopted grandson isn't giving you too much trouble"

Kakashi winced at his words it was common knowledge that Naruto and the hokage were extremely close no one knew the exact reason why and no one ever dared to question it in case it was taken in the wrong context.

"Umm that….I mean he is why I am here sir"

At hearing this the hokage stamped down hard on the last form in his hand but instead of picking up another one he leaned back in his chair surveying Kakashi with unblinking eyes giving the man his full attention a satisfied flared flashed through the old mans eyes as he saw the seasoned ninja cower slightly under his stare.

"Do go on"

"Well…..well he's missing sir"

"What do you mean missing?"

There was a define tint of danger to the mans voice now.

"Well there was a disagreement on a mission with his other team mates and he used his bunshin jutsu to trick me it appears he's been practising with it"

The hokage stood up fixing his Kage hat so that it covered his eyes.

"Where was he last?"

"We were near the side gate by the hyuga mansion"

"I will get him"

"Yes hokage-sama"

"And then I shall speak with you properly"

Kakashi shivered at the dead tone of his leader as the old man disappeared in a pouf of smoke. It was at this moment that Naruto was being hit by his first ever lightning attack.

He flew backwards his back hitting the tree hard the man who had attacked him was sneering at him a bundle bouncing roughly against his back.

"Ok kid I can kind of understand being dum enough to attack me seeing as I am a foreign ninja in your village but you decide to jump in front of me instead of launching a sneak attack and then you didn't even realise the difference in power between us just what does this pathetic village teach you"

"Shut the fuck up. Kage bunshin no jutsu"

The surrounding trees groaned with the new and sudden weight of dozens of Narutos as they prepared to attack the man from all angles but then the man threw the bundle into the air.

"Raiton wave"

A shock wave of electric chakra burst from the man blasting Narutos clones to smoke and knocking back the real Naruto causing him to hit another tree and in a last ditch effort he tried to kill the man as he threw some kunai and shuriken at the man who was expecting Naruto to be out of it for a bit longer losing concentration the bag hit the ground with a thud as a small girl half fell out of it.

Naruto instantly recognised her as hyuga hinata a girl from a very important clan in the village and a class mate Naruto thought that she looked oddly beautiful out cold with her hair all over her face until the man bungled her roughly back into the bag as he glared at Naruto.

Instantly there was a shift in energy Naruto stood up and instead of his legs wobbling as is usual after being hit by a raiton technique he stood tall as he levelled a red eyed glare at the man.

"Die"

Instantly Naruto was off moving at speeds to rival that of an experienced chunin the man only barely avoiding a hit that blew apart a piece of a tree then avoiding an axe kick that caused a small creator in the ground.

The man appeared to be trying to wait for Naruto to tire out but became frustrated as the more he dodged the faster Naruto got the more he evaded the stronger Naruto got and the longer he stayed alive the more feral Naruto got.

The man was beginning to tire now as the surrounding area had been devastated by the blond he wasn't even giving the man a chance to retaliate or recover as Naruto was now moving faster than he could make a hand seal.

The man was staring at Naruto as though he was looking at a demon and then something came back to him that he had heard nigh on twelve years ago.

_**Flash back**_

The kumo ambassador was sitting in his office enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet sipping a small glass of a strange cocktail that he had come across when his door burst open.

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"The fourth hokage died last night they say he died making a Jinchūriki"

"Shit what demon did they get?"

"They say it was the nine tails"

I new it

"Oh well it doesn't matter we still got two of them and one of them is the eight tails so we should still be fine"

"Yeah uncle but still it is interesting isn't it"

"Tsch get back to work quirt"

_**Flash back end**_

The man quickly came up with a plan he deftly dodged Naruto again while throwing the bag clear into the sky until it was barely visible it began to slow in its accent as Naruto was about to hit the man again when he poufed into a log that then electrocuted him.

As Naruto was taking a few seconds to recover from the shock of being electrocuted the man flashed through a set of hand seals before getting into a strange pose.

"Raiton charge"

Instantly the air began to crackle small flickers of electricity began to become visible around the two ninja.

"Did you know that there is electricity everywhere even in the air? And that a ninja with enough skill can use their chakra to enhance this electricity so that it can feel like your trying to walk under water of course if there was a skilled enough ninja about then he could get around these effects but I unfortunately for you am very good with electricity and you are not so"

The man moved with surprising speed to land a hit square in the boys' stomach to follow it up with a kick to his jaw Naruto for his part was trying dodge but his speed was down to a third of what it was a second ago.

"_I need more"_

"**As you wish"**

Narutos speed was going up again the tree that his back had just landed in had burst into flames as Narutos chakra was becoming more and more unruly. The kumo ninja seeing this drew for a kunai in order to end the fight.

He jumped high into the air coming down with the kunai hard Naruto just standing there the electricity blocking his movements as his speed was coming back fast enough to dodge and so he raised his hand.

The mans eyes went wide as Naruto allowed the kunai to go straight through his hand only for Naruto to gain a firm grip on the mans fist he tried to move his arm back but to no avail as Naruto looked up dead into his eyes a black devilish line enclosing his lips as they curled upwards.

**BOOM**

The third hokage arrived upon a scene of devastation there was a large crater in the ground the surrounding trees were even on fire or only a stump remained there was a mans head hanging from a tree connected to the branch by a kumo head band and Naruto lying in the centre of the crater with the hyuga girl lying across his chest crying the bag that was her prison covering them.

The old mans face crumpled at what he was seeing he moved slowly as though afraid to come close to the two children.

"Hinata what happened?"

The girl could not speak through her sobs and even if she could not even the third hokage would have been good enough to hear her.

Hinata simply lied there crying as she thought about the blondes last words.

_**Flashback**_

Hinata seemed to land although she couldn't remember going anywhere in the first place and she had landed hard for whatever had caught her seemed to have given way under the pressure of the catch and stumbled over as she felt another light bump.

She rolled out of the sack she was being held in and found a scene of utter destruction complete with a head hanging from a tree her eyes went wide at her first visual of a death she looked behind her and found a bleeding scratched up and smiling blond hair child.

"Na na Naruto?"

"You ok hinata-chan?"

"Wh what ha ha happened na Naruto"

"Tha……"

Hinata watched with terror as Naruto keeled over backwards landing slightly at an angle she began shaking him and calling his name but to no avail she tried to check for a pulse but couldn't find one her eyes began to tear up as she laid across his chest crying silently into his orange jump suit.

_**Flashback end**_

Sasuke Saratobi walked down into the crater as he approached the two hinata looked up a fierceness in her eyes that the old man would have never thought possible.

"It's ok hinata it's just me is he……is he dead?"

But seeing who it was she relaxed again and started crying and was once again unreachable he bent down lower and touched two of his fingers to the boys neck and felt nothing he knew it was a possibility from the moment he saw the boy lying there in that awkward angle but he felt his heart tear and bleed at the realization of it.

And then he felt a flicker.

What the fuck

He quickly pressed his fingers into the boys' neck harder searching for what he believed to be a pulse seconds went bye after thirty seconds another one came.

"_His heart is beating twice per minute?"_

"Hinata quickly he's still alive"

The girl made a noise more closely related to the squeak before jumping up and activating her byakugan to check him and found herself almost blinded by the strength of the chakra running through his body eyes watering she looked at her leader before speaking.

"Will he be alright?"

"I don't know hinata you are to tell your farther of what has happened and then you are to let him know that this is a A rank secret and should not be repeated until he has spoken with me which might not be for some time ok?"

"Hai hokage-sama"

"Ok then and hinata are you alright?"

"Yes hokage-sama"

"Good I am happy about that at least goodbye"

And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves as he summoned anbu to the spot that he previously was to escort the girl back into the village and home.

Saratobi arrive at the hospital heading straight for the head nurse someone who had been trained by tsunade in the earlier years and his personal doctor.

"Mae quickly go upstairs and sort out my room I need you to find out what's going on with this boy"

"Hai hokage-sama"

By the time he had reached to the back room with Naruto in his arms his room was ready with two nurses standing to attention awaiting him with Mae putting the last finishing touches to his bedside table.

It was a plain room with a single door for entry on one side that they had just came through along with double doors on the other side that led out to a private part of the hospital garden where most of the herbal flowers were grown.

"What is wrong with him sir?"

"I don't know I think his heart beat has slowed to twice a minute I have never heard of a human doing this before"

He laid Naruto down on the bed as the nurse connected up various machines to him while plugging them in at the back.

Beep.

Thirty seconds later another beep sounded off the machine gasps could be heard all around the room as four minutes later another eight beeps sounded off.

"What does this mean what can we do?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions sir"

She was standing over Naruto a slight glow coming from her hands as she monitored his body for any abnormalities she drew back her hand after a few more seconds her face blank with confusion.

"He is an anomaly in both ninja and medical terms"

"What do you mean Mae?"

"It's a bit like he's gone into a mixture of hibernation and a coma but from what I can tell there is nothing wrong with him besides from the fact that his heart is beating a hundred times slower than it should be and he is ninja anomaly because he has so much chakra that it is leaking out of his body you can feel it just by putting your hands near his skin and feeling the warmth"

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know your best bet is to leave him over night for observation and we will alert you to anything that changes"

"Ok but can you please leave me alone with the boy I will alert you when I am finished"

"Hai hokage-sama"

As the head nurse left out with her two subordinates Saratobi sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs taking his time to pull out his pipe and fill it with some of his most prized tobacco before placing the rest back into the folds of his kage robes.

Just before he took a drag on his pipe he spoke with his eyes closed.

"You can come in now you've been following us or should I say him long enough"

He pulled on his pipe taking a long bitter sweet drag on the deadly substance. As he breathed out the smoke he opened his eyes but all he saw was the Daimyous wife's cat sora he sighed a deep sigh of worry before he decided to speak again.

"Is this you're doing?"

The cat looked at the old man quizzically before speaking.

"No it is simply the boys' time"

"To what?...Die?"

"No to begin"

"Ahh this old story again"

_**Flashback**_

Konoha was reeling from its titanic clash with the nine tailed fox Saratobi was sitting in the chair formerly occupied by his students' student holding a baby with blond haired with red flecks at the end of the blond hair a dark blood red mask was fused with the baby's face.

It had the characteristic of a fox but more humane with a definite tint of evil about it the man holding the child mite have thought to kill the babe from the mere feeling of the mask and the chakra leaking from him if it was not for the blue eyes that shone innocently from beneath the depths of the mask.

He tensed as he felt a presence enter the room he allowed his senses to pant out without removing his eyes from the child in his arms searching for the anbu that he knew to be stationed outside of his office and found them still standing there.

"Who are you?"

"Yoruichi Shihōin"

"What village are you from?"

"Wrong question"

"What country are you from?"

"Wrong question"

"Where the fuck are you from do not try my patience"

"Tsch no fun I am from a different dimension sort of what you people would call heaven although it is far from it"

"How did you get here and why did you come here?"

"It is simple for people like me to come to this dimension even the lowliest ranks see it as nothing although they seldom get the chance to do so and I am here for the kid"

"You cannot have him"

"You can't stop me"

"You would be surprised at what I can do"

"Tsch old man you may have an impressive amount of reiatsu or chakra as you call it but shit know your limits and someone of my level is far beyond your limits"

The man in question broke off the end of his chair arm in anger at the woman's words preparing him self to take her apart for daring to come into his office and demanding his child.

He flared his chakra slightly and the woman in front of him merely grinned as two squads of anbu surrounded her instantly barely pausing they rushed her with drawn swords from every angle before she could react.

Until the end of there days no one in the room will ever know what happened to the anbu for the woman did not move and she had no visible weapons she even managed to knock out the two outside the door before they could even come in and help the others his eyes widened to almost comical proportions at what he had just bared witness to.

"You still may not have him"

"You still cannot stop me"

"Why do you want him so badly?"

"Because he belongs with me and my people well not exactly my people but definitely with me"

"We Konoha are his people"

"No you may love him but your people with despise and hate him they will cause him to turn to darkness and someone with his kind of power cannot be allowed to turn to darkness"

"You leave my people to me I will handle them and what do you mean by power?"

"He is a vizard"

"Vizard? What's that?"

"A vizard is an unknown entity at this point in time all we know so far is that they are the better half of the coin that blurs demon and warrior that is part of the reason why we need to take him back with us we wish to study him"

"You think he is a lab rat to be studied he is a child he needs a normal life and if you people don't know anything about this how do you know that you can handle it?"

"We don't know if we can handle it but trust me if we can't you people will be less than a play thing to him you will not even be able to cure his boredom he will make his fun by toppling nations and laying waste to armies we need to know if he and people like him are a danger if they can be controlled or at least control themselves"

"And if he isn't a danger?"

"Then he will be fun to be around"

"And if he is then my colleagues and I will kill him"

"I will not let that happen how can you think to kill a baby?"

"How can you think to let one life be lived to shorten a million others?"

"Is there a way to remove this mask from the boys face?"

"Yes"

"Please do so"

She moved over to them and her hands began to glow with a foreign power before she dragged her hand across his mask when her fingers reached his chin and began to pry the mask from his face the boy began to scream and cry a terrible sound as it came out slightly demonic a kind of gurgling as though it had spit in its mouth.

"What are you doing stop you're hurting him"

"No way it's almost off"

As she spoke the mask came away in her hand it remained for a few seconds before it began to dissipate in her hand until only a few wisps of red chakra remained on the wind before even that disappeared.

The child carried on sniffling for a few seconds before its watery blue eyes dried and they returned back to the clear sea blue. The hokage looked happily into the child's face and Yoruichi instantly saw her mistake as she saw his resolve harden at the sight of the babes' face she had her orders and so was forced to make a tactical retreat"

"_The old man is gona be pissed when if return empty handed"_

"I tell you what I will make a deal"

"I am going to hang around here my lieutenant can handle things back home and if I am needed they will send word for me when his powers force themselves out like they will have to do in time I shall take him ok"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Definitely not"

"Then I will wait dreading that day"

"Very well now I want you to give me to the countries heads wife I like my luxuries and I think I can get it there"

He looked at her skeptically before snorting.

"You want me to give the daimyos wife a woman as a present? I am sure her husband wont mind but she mite have a problem"

"No give me to her….."

She began to shrink and a few seconds later there was a black cat.

"Now"

"Umm wow ok so you can turn into a cat but she already has one my mentor gave it to her a long time ago its amazing its still alive actually it must be hitting seventy years old now"

"Naa it's not so amazing when you think of it as that's my lieutenant"

"What?"

"Yeah we knew that there were quite a lot of espada movements in this dimension so we stationed someone down here and I was busy with something so I sent my lieutenant down here instead but I guess I can relieve her now"

"So all this time……. no wonder that cat was always the hardest D rank mission I had to give by far"

"May I ask how you defeated my anbu so easily it was like an advanced form of the hirashin jutsu"

"I will give you these few clues to help piece together some of the more interesting facts the first being lets just say that the hirashin wasn't completely original my unofficial title is goddess of flash and me and my people are know as….shinigami"

"So that jutsu that he used was a summoning contract?"

"Yes a very dangerous one that if he had used any other time he would have been killed on sight and tortured for all eternity I am know intrusting it to you use it wisely"

"Yes thank you of course I will only use it when I have no other choice just as my predecessor did"

"Thank you I will be taking my leave then seeing as I have no more business here"

"Yes Yoruichi**-**sama"

And with a flash she was gone he tried to sense what direction she had gone in but was completely unable to do so he sighed and began staring at the baby in his arms again.

"Already you're more important than I could ever be"

_**End flash back**_

"This is what you were talking about wasn't it?"

"I told you it would happen eventually"

"How will I explain his sudden disappearance he may not be loved by all but the few people that do care about him will not let his disappearance rest it will cause to much trouble"

"I will only take his soul his body will remain in the hospital in this dimension you can just say that he's in a coma"

"Is that safe?"

"Don't worry I do this kind of thing all the time"

"If you say so"

"I do now he will be gone for approximately two weeks in your time"

"What do you mean in my time?"

"Well time runs slightly differently in this dimension to my dimension"

"In our time we shall have him for a few years but in your time it will only seem like weeks and if at the end of this time we deem it necessary for him to stay longer you will be notified ok"

"Ok"

"Goodbye cya soon"

_**Later on that day**_

"Do not worry Kakashi you are not being reprimanded for Narutos condition I do not blame it on you"

"Thank you sir but I am truly sorry for allowing this to happen what do you want me to do with the rest of team 7?"

"Continue training them I have no worries that Naruto will make a full recovery no matter what the doctors say and when he does he will be rejoining your ranks"

"Yes sir"

"You are dismissed now"

_**Soul society**_

"I can't believe the old man just gave me away like this so not even he liked me after all"

"That is not true Naruto he is the only reason why you have not been living here all your life"

"And where exactly is here?"

"For the umpteenth time here is soul society"

"Tsch what ever how long am I going to be here for I need to get back to become hokage yano"

"Just a few years"

"What a few years ahh man that's forever"

"Tsch now Naruto you are going to meet some very important and powerful people so shut the fuck up and stand straight because a couple of them could kill you by burping you ok"

"What ever"

There were five people standing at the end of the road on the other side of the gate.

"Commander General how nice to see you again"

"Yoruichi you have been away for a long time your squad has missed you and not taken too kindly to your disappearance is this him?"

"Yes sir this is the boy his name is Naruto Uzamaki"

An old man wearing a white jacket that swept around his feet holding a cane in his left hand outstretched his right hand in order to shake Narutos who took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Hello Naruto my name is Yamamoto"

"Nice to meet you old man"

There was an icy silence as everyone waited to see the reaction of the old man with the stick he smiled grimly.

"I am going to enjoy training you"

There was something about that smile that made Naruto pale and make a visible effort at drawing breath.

"And these people are Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the 6th division squad, Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of the 12th division squad, Kenpachi Zaraki captain of the 11th division squad, Shunsui Kyōraku captain of the 8th division squad"

"These will be your masters these will be your teachers and if we deem it necessary these will be you executioners but while you are here you will stay with Yoruichi in her quarters you are dismissed until training begins tomorrow"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Ok this is it the story I've been waiting to write do you like it got any suggestions for Narutos shikai and bankai? Is so tell me in a review please because I am not to sure what to give him read and review.


	2. And so the training begins

Enjoy

_**Enjoy**_

"Someone talking"

"_Someone thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Zanpaktou spirit"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto had the most unique sleep his memory could draw upon his first night in soul society for it was the first time that he had slept soundly without any worries, he also had the most unique mourning his memory could draw upon for ramen did not exist in soul society and so he tried a new discovery called...toast.

And now he was the most uncomfortable he's ever been than he ever cared to remember as he was standing in the middle of a waste land facing none other than the general commander in all his glory as he had already discarded with his captains jacket which had shut Naruto up as he surveyed the old mans chiselled body complete with many a battle scars.

"You still haven't answered me old man what is this some kind of training?"

"Yes and no"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Begin and you shall surely find out"

"Well you asked for it"

Naruto jumped back landing in a standard taijutsu stance before placing his fingers in a familiar cross sign completely missing the smirk that tugged at the old mans lips.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

Naruto waited but nothing happened he could feel the chakra moving inside of him but he could not get it to make his signature jutsu.

"What the fuck?"

"Yes this is training"

"But no it's not that type of training"

"Then what type of training could it be"

"You are going to make a zanpaktou"

"Why the fuck do I want a sword?"

"You don't want a sword you need a sword"

"How am I going to make a sword?"

"You are going to learn the most precise chakra control that is known to a shinigami you see we shinigami use a force know as reiatsu it is a more spiritual form of power while chakra is the physical form although both are used in each world it is rare the only time we shinigami use chakra or is for our blades that is how we make them although it can also be used when our shikai or bankai takes a corporeal form which for my not so smart student corporeal means solid and there is only one human on your entire planet that can use reiatsu a ninja known as Jiraiya of the legendary sannin although what is legendary about the other two is beyond me but back to the topic you are to sit here and feel your spirit you will know when you find it you are not to move from this seat until you have a zanpaktou in your hand you will know when you are done"

And with that the man simply put back on his coat and began to walk away his hands in his pockets he then stopped turning around he walked back and placed a worn down sword handle in Narutos left hand before walking off again.

"What the fuck is this for?"

"I suggest you close your eyes"

And with that the man was gone after a few minutes of some grumbling Naruto began to get bored as there really was nothing to look at apart from a few broken buildings he contemplated getting up and finding something to eat as he hadn't eaten for a while but then remembered what Yoruichi had told him.

_**Flashback**_

"Yoruichi why do I have to do all of this work why can't I just go back and train in my world?"

"Because Naruto you have a power inside of you that you must learn to control before you hurt someone that you weren't meant to imagine if you hurt that girl that you saved yesterday with the power you have?"

Narutos eyes went wide with fear at the thought before they hardened with resolution.

"I will try my hardest Yoruichi-san"

"Good boy and besides if you finish it successfully then you will easily pass any kage known to man you mite even give me a bit of fun"

That was all Naruto needed to hear he went silent shaking slightly as Yoruichi watched him curiously wondering what he was doing until.

"YEAH"

_**End flash back**_

"Ok calm and focus"

And so Naruto sat there for hours feeling his chakra while trying to delve deep into his own psyche after two hours Naruto began to try and push and move his chakra in different ways to experiment what he could with it and found that it was becoming increasingly more easier to force his chakra out at different points of his body after another hour that too became boring as without proper instruction he didn't know what the hell to do with this new development.

After six hours Naruto began to fade in and our of conventional consciousness he felt like he was falling fast and yet controlled it wasn't until he landed with a splash that he was fully aware of this sensation completely forgetting what the commander had told him he opened his eyes but found himself in a dark damp and smelly sewer.

He began walking wondering if while he was meditating had they transported him to a different place there were many crisscrossing paths but it was like Naruto had been impatient to get there having been told the route a long time ago.

He found himself inside a large hall no different from the walkways in the fact that it had a tint of red to it as well as the damp moldy smell to it not to mention the ankle deep water but the unique thing about the hall was the gates that went so far up they were lost in the darkness of the ceiling there was no visible lock on it only a single piece of parchment with the kanji for seal on it.

"**So you have come he said you would"**

That voice it's the same one as last time

"Who's there?"

"**Ahhh yes my memory forsakes me I forgot that you don't even know what I look like but you have the cheek to use my power"**

"It's it's you the nine tailed fox?"

"**Glad to see that my reputation precedes me"**

"You're the spirit of my zanpaktou?"

"**Pshft fool boy do I look like a fucking sword I am the for want of a better word the corporeal form of your chakra"**

"That can't be true you're a demon Iruka sensei said that I wasn't the fox"

"**Well are you me?"**

"No you're a giant red fox made of chakra of course I'm not you your teeth are bigger than me"

"**Then what the fuck are you talking about did you here me say I am the corporeal form of you or you're chakra?"**

"But my chakra comes from me so that must mean that I am making the solid form of a demon"

"**Jackass you weren't born with me I was forced onto you and you don't make me I make your chakra more powerful that's it the only demonic thing you make is after a pig out session on those blasted noodles, one day you're body will be mine and I shall use it to crush those nearest to you but until then….."**

Naruto was shocked at the casual change in the fox it went from being almost parental to plain evil not even bothering to hide its plan.

"I won't let you"

"**You wont have a choice in the matter boy sooner or later you'll slip up and then I will have my fun and then those villagers in the place that you call home will slip up and I'll get to have more fun while you hate them and sooner or later the lines between you're hatred and my fun shall become blurred"**

"Shut the fuck up you dum son of a bitch if you hurt my precious people I will find away to drag you out of me and then I will kick your ass"

The fox merely roared with laughter at the boys promise he seemed to find a death threat from a creature that was smaller than his teeth funny.

"**You can try boy you can try it never hurts to have an unreachable dream it makes sure that you can keep on persevering"**

"The fourth hokage could do it and he's the main one that I plan to surpass"

"**That old fool didn't stop me he merely slowed me down and you have no possibility of surpassing him so forget it that dream wont help you persevere it'll just upset you"**

"You will see you dum fox"

"**I am getting tired of your insolence boy"**

"And you think I care because?"

The fox merely began to growl quietly its full set of teeth bared.

"Now shut up I have an idea"

Naruto sat down in the water ignoring the wetness that was seeping through his clothes as he began to meditate again.

"_The spirit is still buried deeper inside of me Mizuki said that the fox was sealed into my belly and he must be deep so the spirit must be deeper" _

_**In soul societies lab**_

"What are you're scans picking up Mayuri"

"See for yourself general"

The commander moved towards the large screens made for surveillance in and around soul society and watch as they focused on the blonde haired boy sitting down perfectly still with the sword handle still in his hand.

"Now look as I train the cameras to pick up any chakra or reiatsu"

The strangely dressed man turned some knobs and entered some numbers into the machine. The camera went out of focus and then came back crystal clear there was thick red chakra enveloping his body although the boy seemed to not realize it.

"What is going on with him?"

"It seems that he is communicating with the spirit of his vizard"

The head scientist turned to his subordinates a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Check all the systems do not miss a single piece of data or I shall use you for my next experiment that is a promise"

Everyone began scurrying around the man was infamous for using science to punish those that displeased him.

A young woman ran over to him giving him a slip of paper he read it his brow furrowed as he tried to contemplate what he was reading.

"What is it Mayuri is he safe?"

"It appears so commander within reason"

It was the old mans turn to furrow his brow only this time it was at what he was hearing not what he was reading.

"What do you mean 'with in reason'?"

"Well every power comes with a risk the greater the power the greater the risk and let's just say he has one great power"

"I see"

"Commander if you don't mind may I ask a question?"

"Yes what is it?"

"Why are you taking such a vested interest in the boy even going as far to train him personally and check up on him yourself when you have so many subordinates that you could send"

"Because I am the only one with the knowledge needed to train him"

"I do not understand sir"

"I have trained very few people all of them are now captains and all of them have one thing in common"

"Which is sir?"

"They have an unbelievable amount of reiatsu as you know captains always have a mountainous amount of reiatsu you may be wondering why I did not train all of you this is because you chakra grew with time the power that I am talking about was had since birth and is easily able to dwarf a rookie captains power capacity"

"And you are saying that this boy is one of them"

"No I am saying that this boy is in a league of his own he makes Kenpachi look like a regular lieutenant"

"How is this possible that man is a monster I am sorry commander but I cannot believe you I would have felt it"

"The power that I see in him it will take decades for him to properly unlock it but one day even you will seem as nothing to him captains shall cower away in his presence he has all the makings of a commander general that is why I am taking such a vested interest in him because he is the most likely candidate for post in the next millennia"

"I see sir but I think that he has almost completed making his katana now"

"WHAT"

_**With Naruto**_

"_**Come to me my boy"**_

"Where are you?"

"_**Move through the bars your…tenant cannot harm you"**_

Naruto stood up and moved towards the bars of the kyubis cage instead of trying to slip through them he merely phased through them instead once on the other side he looked up into the foxes face with a blank stare barely caring that he was looking at one of the most powerful forces of his dimension the fox tried to claw at the boy for daring to breach the once thought impregnable wall of bars only for more bars to appear between him and the child thereby effectively making his cage smaller still.

Naruto continued to walk past him and his nine thrashing tails even in his dream like state he was still slightly amazed at the fact that even behind the tails there was still enormous amount of chakra just floating around he could see some parts of it just seeping through and into the walls he reasoned with himself that that was how his chakra was growing at such a large rate as it was fusing with the kyubis chakra.

"_**Further deeper closer"**_

He carried on walking through the thick red mist that was demon chakra until he came upon a red lake of chakra the mist thick around it he stepped onto the water and was surprised that he didn't fall through even though he knew he wouldn't.

Once he began to reach the centre he found that the mist was swirling around like a controlled tornado once he breached the swirling red chakra he found himself in a clearing of sorts in the meaning that there was no chakra simply a circle of blood red water with a large rock in the middle of it.

The amazing thing was the twenty foot dragon sitting atop it was a pale grey color with a wing span of approximately forty meters the bones that ran threw the wings poked out at the end to give the impression of claws sticking out of its wings the edges of the wings were flecked with the red blood like taint of the kyubis chakra it had a ten meter tail with sharp bones sticking out of it at evenly spaced intervals the end of that too was flecked with the same colour of the kyubis chakra its body was powerful muscular but at the same time elegant it had a long neck that ended in a very dragonish head it had powerful arms that could easily snap the biggest of trees in half and its eyes were like swirling snow with no definable colour only a simple description of cold would do.

"_**Hello Naruto"**_

"Who or what the fuck are you"

The dragon growled slightly at the boy.

"_**Language Naruto I may be here to help you but I can still fuck you're shit up"**_

Narutos face deadpanned at the blatant contradiction the beast had just made.

"But you just cursed didn't you?"

"_**That's not the point for I am older and eternally wiser than you"**_

"Hypocrite"

"_**Your point being?"**_

"Tsch anyway so you are the spirit that my ass has sacrificed so much for sitting on that hard ass ground"

"_**Yes"**_

"So do you have a name or am I just meant to call you dumbass for the time being?"

"_**My name is Hattori Hanzō but you may call me Hanzō"**_

"And my name is….."

"_**I know what your name is fool I lived inside of you long enough and I've just been calling you by your name haven't I?"**_

"Tsch dumass"

"_**I am going to fart inside of you while you sleep to give you bad dreams"**_

"Nasty son of a bitch so how does this zanpaktou thing work?"

"_**You must visualize me in my zanpaktou form as I would be and then call my name the phrase being 'come forth Hattori Hanzō' once you have done so you may open your eyes and we can begin the rest of your life"**_

And so Naruto and__Hanzō stood staring into each other's eyes neither moving a muscle neither blinking. Hanzō lost in the unfishable sea blue eyes Naruto looking into the diverse orbs that were the dragons eyes as lost in them as the dragon was lost in his.

And after a while neither could tell where they were they shared the same eyesight as Naruto tried to look around him all he could see was the dragon and the dragon was contempt with his blue eyed prison relaxing.

And then they were one all of a sudden Naruto was standing in the middle of the lake his eyes closed he was a man with the dragons wings protruding out of his back nine blood red dragon tails with fox hair billowing behind him he had a blood red fox mask on his face it appeared to be made of bone although fox like in appearance it had a definite humanoid tinge to its features his blonde hair was billowing out as it flowed down to his shoulders the tinges of it flecked with red he opened his eyes and there were still the impregnable blue but now it was although a snow storm was billowing inside of them as well as having the outside of them framed with a defiant red.

He looked straight ahead and saw a handle poking up from the water he looked at it slightly quizzically his head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"Come forth Hattori Hanzō"

The handle began to rise out of the water not even causing the faintest of ripples the handle was a cold blue colour with a pair of dragon wings sticking out of either side of the handle to any other person they would have looked uncomfortable to the point of hindering but they were customized to fit narutos hand perfectly the blade was a unique abnormality in itself at first glance it would appear to not have a blade and then after a double take you would come to the conclusion that it did have a blade that was created by water but upon intense inspection one would understand that it was the only blade in existence made of pure untarnished unblemished glass.

_**In soul societies lab**_

"Sir the evil reiatsu has dissipated"

"Good"

"But I think you should see what the scanners are picking up now"

"What is it?"

The general commander walked over to the monitor and was slightly surprised at what he was seeing there was a strong chakra building up around Naruto it was more closer to reiatsu than to chakra in its movements but that was impossible it takes a lot of power to create that amount of reiatsu around a target and it takes a regular shinigami a lot of training to be able to do it and for human one in a million and then there was a blinding light quickly followed by a hurricane breaking through the overshadowing clouds before landing directly on top of Naruto devastating the area as it hit the screens all blacked out only static remaining.

_**With Naruto**_

Once it was at a comfortable height Naruto grabbed the hilt of the blade he instantly felt as though he had been pushed in his chest hard as though he was falling back his whole body jumped and not for the first time in the last few hours he opened his eyes but this time he actually saw what he expected to see…..kind of.

He found himself sitting where the commander general had left him only he seemed to be in the middle of a fierce gale wind he himself was fine barely feeling a breeze ruffle his hair he had read about this sensation once it was under the heading 'the eye of the storm' it was a millisecond after this thought that he realized that there was a tickling at his throat a millisecond afterwards realizing that there was a katana point at his throat realizing a millisecond after that, that it was being held by none other than the commander general himself.

"What the fuck"

"Take a deep breath Naruto"

Naruto took in the scene around him his left hand out stretched with a sword with a glass blade pure undiluted power radiating from him along with the old man ready to land the killing blow he closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them the hurricane was gone and the sun had come out.

A few seconds later it began to rain rubble and dirt on them Yamamoto looked at Naruto with an almost bored expression on his face.

"You done"

"Yeah old man wana move that nail file from my neck?"

"Tsch no not really but I guess there's no reason to keep it there now"

The veteran sheathed his sword and after pausing for a fraction of a second offered a hand to Naruto who took it flashing a foxy grin showing those 'a bit too long canines for anyone but a **Inuzuka** teeth'.

"What now?"

"Now we part ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"My part in your training is over"

"So can't I still hang around with you?"

"No"

Naruto looked down he felt somehow as though the man somehow reminded of his adopted granddad he looked up however when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"At least not for now anyway Naruto you are quite an interesting person I am sure that you will create a reason for me to have to see you again soon but make sure you stay out of trouble you will be watched"

The man phased out of existence the speed of his movements undetectable by nothing but the most powerful sharingan. Naruto looked at the sword in his hand and smiled it felt cool to him comforting even.

"_Hold on…. How the fuck do I use a zanpaktou?"_

It was as this thought entered into his mind that a new arrival revealed himself.

"That's an interesting sword you have there Naruto-san"

Naruto turned around started and saw one of the men that he had been introduced to before he was wearing a straw hat as well as a pink haori that was almost completely covering his captain robes he had a bottle of sake with him and was flashing a large smile at Naruto that did nothing to put him on ease.

"Mind if I look at it?"

"Sure"

Naruto passed the man his blade who sat down before taking it simultaneously pulling out two sake dishes from out of his sleeves he poured out some sake in each dish before taking the sword as he did so he gestured with his hand for Naruto to take a dish who after a slight hesitation did so and drank deeply before spluttering.

"Shit that is some fucked up crap"

The man sitting opposite him was looking at the sword with something close to wonder on his face he held it up to the light allowing the sunlight to bounce off it to cause a blast of rainbow colours to shower down upon the ground he placed it on the floor and stood up.

While Naruto was still trying to drain all the sake out of his nose he walked over to a stone pillar that had long since abandoned its duty of holding up a building and lifted it up Naruto gaped at the sheer strength of the man before shouting as he jumped up smashing the point of the sword into the blade of narutos sword.

When the dust had settled Naruto was half under the rubble his feet wiggling in the air the man was standing a fair distance away hand on chin a face of silent contemplation he walked over and found the sword completely unblemished the sun light reflecting in his eyes as though the sword was glaring at him he was about to bend down and pick it up when narutos head popped back up again.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I was testing your blade Naruto san sorry for not warning you I was just, shocked I've never seen a blade like yours before"

The man sat back down again taking another bottle of sake from his sleeve allowing Naruto to pick up his sword and giving him another dish which he took this time drinking it more slowly.

"_That's a good sign at least he learns from his mistakes"_

"Naruto have you been told what I am here to teach you?"

"No"

"Well I am here to teach you how to use that sword of yours effectively"

"Ok then let's get started"

"No Naruto san take your time a man who runs into battle first is normally the man who will get cut down first always seek to make your opponent come to you that way in those few short seconds you might be able to gauge what power level there at how strong they are how talented they are and how much of a chance you have of beating them"

"How do I do that?"

"Well that's the fun part you goad them into coming if they have any sense they will at least try to stay still but on the off chance that they have a lot of sense every man has his breaking point find it and use it"

"How do I do that?"

"Practice I do it all the time I know for instance that my lieutenants breaking point is when I attempt to kiss her"

"Well that's understandable"

"Jackass"

"What did you call me?"

"That was to easy"

"Huh?"

"Why did you allow me to goad you so easily?"

"Tsch ok, ok I get it I will try to master my temper"

"Good and remember the enemy can and will try anything they might have a knife to a little girls neck they may take something from you that is precious but in all circumstances only a fool hardy man walks before he looks ok Naruto?"

"Hai sensei"

"Now stand up for we begin the sword training"

"You need to hold your sword loose to allow flexible movements you may be fighting someone insanely strong that can break your wrist or even your entire arm in one strike this cannot be allowed to happen but yet you must hold it firmly enough so that when you go to cut something they stay cut you make them sit down and write a story about the day uzamaki Naruto cut them"

"Hai sensei"

"You must make your stance steady you must make it so that you are flexible so that you are sturdy you must make it that when the enemy looks upon you for an opening you can start reading a book to give them enough time to find one"

"Like this sensei?"

"No widen your legs more relaxed your arms no part of you must be stiff you must make it that when your body begins to absorb an impact it is able to easily bounce back and retaliate without giving it a moment's thought it must be second nature you must eat sleep and breath flexibility your body should flow around the person never allowing them to overpower you or outdo you with special abilities"

"Like this sensei?"

"Good Naruto good now prepare yourself"

And with that he was off and Naruto was on a constant defense some times being smashed into a building even after blocking simply because of the sheer power of a kick other times losing sight of the man only to become semi-conscious as a punch was delivered to the base of his skull.

Sometimes between parrying blows he would be asked questions such as 'if a tree falls and there is no one around to hear it does it still make a sound?' or if 'A+1217 what is A?'. And if Naruto paid these questions to much thought he would lose concentration and pay the price in blood and the loss of brain cells and yet if he didn't try to answer he would be punished by the man turning up the level of speed and power that was being used the normal level of power already overwhelming Naruto to a point of insanity

Days pasted and this was what you would normally see if you went to training ground sixty four and some days you would find the two drunk as Irishmen (not being racist just think it sounds funny) laughing at jokes no one told whistling to women that weren't there and so forth.

And then one day when Naruto had failed to answer the age old question of the tree twice and the man was actually getting a little frustrated at narutos constant mind set of self preservation he stepped up the power level to a point where anything more would require the release of his shikai and Naruto still hadn't succumbed yet.

"_He has improved hasn't he"_

"If a tree falls in the woods and there is no one around to hear it does it still make a noise? And you better answer me boy"

Naruto remained silent his eyes flickering backwards and forwards trying to keep an eye on the man's every movement until.

"Fine then remember you asked for it……….. Flower wind rage and flower god roar……"

Naruto began to panic he had had many a talk with the man over varying subjects and knew that a shikai could cause a major power jump he didn't wish to find out how much of a power jump in such a situation.

"No it doesn't, sound is a part of reality, and reality is what people perceive how can it be perceived when the reality is there is no one there to hear it?"

The old man's face lost contact with his eyebrow s for a few seconds as they disappeared into his hair before he smiled slightly and pressed on deciding to strike while the iron was hot.

"But sound is a reality in itself from there is a source it would have to occur for every action there is a reaction"

"No sound is dependent on someone to hear it its reality is that it needs ears to exist"

The man opened his mouth to speak after striking down hard with his sword and jumping back closed his mouth again having no counter argument.

I can teach you no more Naruto-san your sword technique has been limited by my teachings I feel it necessary for a soldier to be able to think in the midst of battle clearly and unperturbed you have done well once you improve come back to me and I shall take your sword play to the next level.

A woman that Naruto had never seen before appeared in the normal fashion in soul society that is to say appearing out of nowhere with no warning.

"Nanoe-chan how nice to see you is everything alright?"

"Yes sir but there is a small discrepancy within your ranks that requires your personal assistance"

"Ahh oh well Naruto another time hopefully?"

"Hai sensei I look forward to it"

Naruto lied down after **Shunsuis departure he began to rest holding his zanpaktou in his hand the hilt providing his main source of comfort he smiled to himself at how far he had come then his face took on a form of worry.** "**What about Hinata was she alright I never found out"** "_She was fine boy do not worry"_ "**How do you know?"** "_Because after you conked out the old man that you call grandpa came and spoke with her as she was crying over your body"_

"Hinata-chan was crying?"

"_**Yes it appears she believed you dead but not to worry upon hearing about your heart beat she soon cheered up so to speak"**_

"I hope I get to see her soon one day with everything that's been going on for the past few months I haven't really spared a thought for everything and everyone back home"

"**And so it should be"**

"No one was speaking to you"

"………"

As Hanzō was about to chime in with another sentence the air suddenly became thick with reiatsu Naruto would have vomited but couldn't lift his head up and fearful of choking used pure will power to keep it down although this did not stop the bile from burning the back of his throat.

Gravity seemed to have doubled around Naruto as he could not move and even to breathe was making him out of breath.

"Disappointing boy they said that you were powerful I thought you would have been more interesting than that"

All of a sudden it was possible to breathe again and Naruto turned his head to see none other than Zaraki Kenpachi standing over him without the old man around he was easily the most scariest person he had ever seen the man towered above his other senseis add an eye patch a demonic smile and a crazy hair style and you have a seriously fucked up dream.

"So you're my next teacher huh?"

"Yep"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Cut me"

"…………Huh?"

"I want you to slice a fucking great chunk out of me"

"But umm wont that hurt"

"….Hurt?"

The man looked at Naruto confusedly.

"I haven't felt pain in almost a century but hey I hear that the fun is in the trying"

"Aren't you even going to draw your sword?"

"For what I see no opponents to fight"

Naruto ground his teeth in anger but held his ground remembering his sensei's teachings for the past few months.

"Tsch fucking pirate I will not attack an unarmed opponent"

"That is very good and admirable but you have one hour to cut me or I swear on the name of my zanpaktou that I am going to kill you"

Naruto was reeling from the sentence shock evident on his face he had one hour to cut this man or be killed but there must be some trick to it the man was probably to fast to hit or something he strained his eyes preparing them for any feats of speed that may be shown as he prepared his sword strike.

He jumped into the air and landed the sword right on the man's shoulder he would have placed the blade on the crown of his head but remembered the old man warning him not to cause any trouble and he thought that killing a captain might constitute as trouble.

He first knew something was wrong when he felt a warm sensation forming around his hands it felt different from the sensation that Hanzō normally gave off it was somehow uncomforting he looked down and saw that his hands were bleeding he paled as he quickly ran through everything that had happened in his mind he knew the man had not moved flash step or no flash step no one moves that fast and without a trace he looked at the man and he still had that sick grin on his face.

"Try harder"

Naruto jumped back his eyes glazed over quickly.

"_What the hell?"_

"_**It's his reiatsu it shields him from harm you need to make your reiatsu over power his"**_

"_Make my reiatsu over power that of a captains impossible"_

"_**No it is not, it's not his true reiatsu it is merely his left over reiatsu that cannot be held inside his body so he lends it to other endeavors"**_

"_So what do I do?"_

"_**Tsch you useless cunt why are you asking me are you not a warrior? Are you not destined to become leader of your village why are you pestering me at every turn for advice on situations that you should be able to handle on your own? What you need is inspiration what happens if I cannot help you and that Hinata chick or that old guy from your village where in trouble your fighting so that your few but precious people can always rely on you to protect them now shut the hell up lift up your sword and cut that dum son of a bitch and don't come back until you do"**_

Naruto looked at Kenpachi who was watching the boy with a slight interest for the few seconds his eyes had glazed over as he counted the different ways he could have killed him he was not to surprised to see the boys reiatsu raising at an incredible pace but he was surprised when the boy walked up to him looking him dead in the eye Kenpachi marking with a smirk the fact that the boys sea blue eyes now looked as though they held a snow storm slightly behind them.

What did surprise the seasoned captain was the fact that Naruto lifted up his sword and placing the point against the mans shoulder and simply pushing his blade with one hand straight threw the man's body Naruto looked down upon him a grim smile on his face only for it to be wiped off as the man began to shake with mirth.

"Good Naruto now we can have some fun you will learn to unleash your power you will learn the joy hidden away in the rubble of destruction"

Naruto stepped back taking his sword out of the man's shoulder flicking the blood of the blade as he jumped back preparing himself for whatever the man had to throw at him. Kenpachi drew his sword causing a sand storm behind him as the reiatsu leaking of his sword whipped up the dirt and loose rubble around him to natural disaster proportions.

Naruto felt the sweat rolling down his forehead at the casual display of careless power and braced himself for whatever the man could do when he focused that power.

"Naruto-san release the power you have within you allow your power to overflow feel it moving through you do not hold back or restrict it do not hold it in do not try to control it feel it moving through you and guide its movements show it where to go don't make it go there allow it to come Naruto I want to feel alive"

Naruto was listening to what he was saying he imagined his chakra system he imagined Hanzō and the kyuubi as the sources of his power he imagined there power flowing through him he allowed the power to flow through his sword he looked at the man and adapted the maniacal grin of his onto his own face before swinging his sword a blast of wind was released the man was forced to raise his arms in order to block the worst of it but even as he did the sleeves of his captains jacket burnt away at contact with the wind.

"_If it wasn't for the defensive qualities of my reiatsu my arms would be on fire this kid is so enjoyable"_

"Good Naruto now……we dance"

Even as he spoke Naruto was behind him he wasn't able to defend or the wind from in front of him would overtake him Naruto grinned again before creating a gaping gash in the man's back he was about to cause another one when he felt a surge of energy as Kenpachi created a blast of reiatsu from his body blasting back Naruto while dissipating the surge of wind as well.

From then Naruto was almost constantly on the defensive Kenpachi enjoying every second of it Naruto raised his sword above his head to defend from a one handed sword strike from the man only to find himself in a small crater as the earth couldn't support the force of the blow.

Naruto powered reiatsu into the blade and the man was forced upwards by the sheer power of the wind Naruto jumped starting to blur as he allowed his reiatsu into his feet Kenpachi could only smile as he was cut and sliced from all angles Naruto was about to slash one of the man's arm tendons when Kenpachi grabbed the blade of his sword that sick smile still firmly in place on his face.

"Shit"

"Got to cocky boy now your narrow ass is mine"

Kenpachi pulled him forward by the blade not so much as ignoring the cut his hand was receiving from doing so more like enjoying it as he swung his blade down Naruto allowed his reiatsu into his arm and powered out some wind reiatsu to defend himself.

"Nice try but your nowhere near the level I am but at least your watching closely"

Naruto watched in horror as the man slashed through his arm he screamed in pain and the man's eyes seemed to bulge with joy he then punched Naruto in the jaw who in turn felt as though the sun had farted on him he spiraled down to the earth unable to concentrate because of the pain and unable to stabilize himself because of the sheer force of the blow he raised his last good hand in an effort to allow his easy manipulation of wind to slow his decent he could feel it working and tried to flip onto his feet in order for a better landing.

Merely ten feet away from the ground and the only hint he got of his soon to be unconscious state was the tinkling of bells before a foot collided with his side he felt ribs crack and twist under the strain as he screamed in pain before nearly destroying a building with his sideways in pact.

The last words he heard from the man before fully giving way to the pain of the situation where.

"Damit now who am I going to play with he was at least fun"

Naruto awoke after what seemed to be days after groggily sitting up he found Kenpachi around a fire talking to a bald headed man.

"So when can I see this awesome power you keep on talking about can't we just wake him up now?"

"No a good meal cannot be rushed and trust me you will enjoy this one at its best"

"Damit I was hoping this was a dream"

The two men around the camp fire turned and looked at Naruto whose heart skipped a beat as he monitored their faces.

"_They both have that same fucked up grin"_

"Well, well sleeping beauty nice to see that you are still with the living"

"Well technically I'm with the dead seeing as you lot are souls and not people but it's good to see you to crazy eye and who's your friend?"

"Huh? Oh yes this is **Ikkaku Madarame he holds the **3rd Seat in my squad I have brought him to teach you how to use shikai" "Really I am going to learn how to use shikai alright believe it...but why aren't you teaching me" "Because I do not know my shikai I do not know my bankai I do not even know my swords name" "What then how did you become a captain?" "I became captain by killing the previous one of my squad" "But he would have been an experienced man with shikai and bankai how could you of defeated him" "I just did" "_Who is this guy"_ "Wait a second you bastard I thought you swore on the name of your sword that you were gona kill me if I didn't cut you how can you do that if you don't know the name?" "I'm sorry I appeared to have lied oppps I said I'm sorry I appear to have lied again" "Alright then boy my boss says that you are exhibiting some skills that seem to be related to shikai I am here to get you to unlock all of them" "And how do I do that?" "You watch you learn and hopefully bleed" "Naruto paled slightly at this but held his ground refusing to look frightened and give the man the satisfaction that he was looking for" "Sounds good to me" "Then let's get started first you must find a word or a phrase that not only matches what you imagine your shikai to look like but it must also flow smoothly between not only yourself but your zanpaktou spirit and then you will train to it until you only have an appetite for my boot begin" And with Naruto started overflowing his sword with reiatsu. _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_ Sorry dudes and dudets could have gone on for another ten more pages before I even showed signs of slowing down but I have to save some stuff for the next chapter we shall not be skipping the shikai training so don't worry you just never find out in the cannon how they get there shikai so I have to give it some thought because I don't want to deduct from the quality of the story or anger any major bleach fans ok. You will be hearing from me soon guys so chin up and oh yeah before I forget THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT MY REVIEWERS MY STORY ALERT PEOPLE MY CS2 PEOPLE AND MY FAVOURITE STORY PEOPLE YOU LOT ROCK. 


	3. And so the training continues

Wow this story is getting some phenomenal feed back for everyone that reivewed thank you for everyone that didn't ;( shame on

_**Wow this story is getting some phenomenal feed back for everyone that reivewed thank you for everyone that didn't ;( shame on you well here is the rest of the training arc people please enjoy.**_

"**Demon talking"**

"Someone talking"

"_Someone thinking"_

"_**Zanpaktou spirit"**_

"**Alternate dimension"**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH"

BOOM

Three minutes ago Naruto had taken a deep breath two minutes ago Naruto had started gathering energy around his zanpaktou Hattori Hanzō the chakra had began spiraling around his sword a minute ago he had spoke.

"Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Well he not so much as spoke it as screamed it and then that would be where the 'BOOM' part came into it Naruto skidded on his back barely noticing since it was the hundredth time he was doing so once he had come to a stop he got back up gingerly leaning on his forearms as he made his way back to his crater that was steadily growing deeper.

"Gay boy you're not trying hard enough don't just bring out your energy focus it compress it, when it's in your body you allow it to flow but once it leaves it becomes unruly tame it like a beast"

"Hai sensei"

Naruto had been training with his shikai for the last two weeks and so far this was how far he had gotten every now and again out of pure frustration Naruto and Ikkaku would start fighting normally after Naruto had been thrown back particularly viciously and had then been recognized as 'gay boy'.

"Naruto I have something for you"

Naruto had become so used to this he didn't even jump although he slightly flinched at the closeness of the voice the man in question had been gone for a full day now and had just decided to flash step behind the boy.

"Kenny boy I see you are back"

"Don't fucking call me that it's bad hard enough not to kill people without them giving me a reason as well"

"I think it's nice kind of like civilizing the beast"

"We'll see how fucking civil I am with your head in one hand and your balls in the other now I have something for you"

Naruto flinched at the visual of the picture but perked up when he heard the man had brought him something he flashed the smile that each of his senseis had come to appreciate in time and bowed his head as thanks for the afore mentioned present.

"Well where is it?"

Kenpachi put his hand inside the folds of his captains' robes before pulling out something black and rather repulsive. An eye patch identical to Kenpachis own although there seemed to be little teeth gnashing away at where his eye was soon to be placed.

"What the fuck is that?"

"This is a limiter"

"A what? Why do I need a limiter?"

"Because your reiatsu is to much for you to handle that is why you can't concentrate it when it's out your body because it comes out your body all jumbled or at least that's what that fucking freak says, me personally I just think your lazy if you had till tomorrow to do it or lose your balls you'd probably have bankai by tonight"

"Tsch what ever Kenny boy I'm not putting that shit on my eye"

"Well you have to choice you can: A. put it on nice and calmly now and carry on with your training or B. you can fight me and Ikkaku until you pass out or break either way and then when you wake up it will be glued to your fucking face now pick one and please don't bloody well pick A."

Naruto sighed before snatching the so-called accessory and tying it to his face he felt nauseated and weak kneed he wasn't sure if the nauseated feeling was because of his loss of reiatsu and chakra or the feeling of little teeth sliding against his eyeball he was sure the weak kneed feeling was a direct reaction of the former though.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his training or his strong willed ness but he was able to refrain from blacking out although he was breathing like a fat person running from a dog.

"_Wow I'm surprised he isn't on his back sleeping even I was brought to my knees when I first put on mine this kid has some unnatural will power"_

After an hour's rest Naruto was able to stand back up again he looked at the two before raising his sword he began concentrating and his spiritual power began rising again only this time after a few seconds it just leveled off instead of continually going up and then he spoke.

"Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Naruto involuntarily raised his hand s the air around him began to twist and turn around his zanpaktou the ground beneath him started to raise up lifting steadily into the air as his zanpaktous glass like nature shattered leaving only the hilt the air above his head twisting began to glitter around him looking as thought the boy was creating magic the wind that was wiping around his entire body looked as thought it was an upside down tornado.

The glass began to reform and created the shining glass blade of a straight sword when it was almost fully finished there were to secondary blades that diverted off the end although they kept on going forward as the central one; But now with a definitive curve as though two axe blades were being created either side of the main blade although when neared completion they appeared to be pincer like in shape the blades glinting dangerously.

Ikkaku looked at the newly created blade complete with tornado and smiled impressed against his own will at the sheer power radiating from every aspect of the blade.

"_It may not be a power blade but it certainly is a looker I guess that Rukia chick is gona have some competition for the most beautiful blade in soul society" _

Kenpachi was watching the boy with mild interest on his face the winds had caused some rubble to go smashing into him breaking on contact he smiled grimly before going back to sleep.

"_Not bad boy not bad"_

Naruto lifted his head up breathing heavily looking at his swords shikai release form he gave it a toothy smile he could feel that comforting feeling more strongly now almost like a vibration.

"Believe it"

Were the last words Naruto was able to speak before falling to the ground after feinting his shikai shattering as soon as it hit the ground reverting back to its original form.

_**In soul societies laboratory**_

"So he has finally finished it what information did you get from it?"

"Sir it is definitely a wind type zanpaktou but that much is obvious I think that it has been influenced by his vizard spirit it appears to have a certain flair for fire type reiatsu as well I have never seen anything like it before"

"A double elemental bankai?"

"They are truly a race set apart from the rest in every circumstance"

"Yes sir it appears that the wind super heats the sand and grit that it kicks up upon shikai release and instantly turns it into glass"

"I see continue your research I want to see what that shikai can do"

"Hai commander"

_**With Naruto**_

It was a few hours before Naruto awoke his zanpaktou was lying down beside him Ikkaku was sitting beside a newly erected fire his head resting in his hand as he used his arm to prop himself up.

"You awake now boy?"

"How long was I out for?"

"Not that long I'm glad you're awake now though it was getting kind of boring just lying down here waiting for my hair to start growing"

"Tsch never gona happen man just give up the dream so what do we do now?"

"We begin on your shikai training"

"But I have shikai now can't we do something else?"

"You need to work on how long you can sustain it for the techniques that you can develop with it as well as how to fight with it"

"So how do I do that?"

"We fight we fight until you forget what your sword looks like when it's not released"

"Tsch figures well let's get started"

"Not so fast the first time you barely held it for ten seconds we can't train for ten seconds"

"So what then"

"You must learn to hold it for at least ten minutes ok so what we are going to do is get you to continually release it so as to get your body use too the drain on your reiatsu and then lessen that drain"

"But the first time I did that I feinted after ten seconds so what every two hours I'm going to be awake for ten seconds?"

"I got it after you release it you concentrate on it for as long as possible you don't move you just concentrate and then when you think you've almost reached your limit you reseal it and pull off that eye patch and then release it again and repeat the process that should really speed it up"

"Ok let's get started then"

"Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Naruto held Hanzō in its shikai form firmly sweat glistening on his face as he tried to maintain his concentration he felt his hand trembling as he held it and ignored it he could feel the energy leaving his body the nauseating feeling returning almost twenty seconds had pasted now and he was almost at his breaking point he allowed his concentration to slip and saw cracks start appearing down the length of the blade he dropped it and it shattered only leaving his usually zanpaktou behind.

He pulled off his eye patch and winds began whipping around him he felt the power surging through his body to a point where it felt like pins and needles he took a deep breath allowing his renewed strength to stabilize before starting again.

"Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Naruto held his shikai form for almost a minute it appeared that the greater amount of his power was sealed behind the eye patch perhaps leaving him with around forty five percent of it once it broke however he was forced onto his back by the sheer weight of his exhaustion it was almost two hours before he could stand back up and try again with his eye patch back on and so it continued.

Over two days later and Naruto was able to hold his shikai for fifteen minutes without worry and almost twenty five minutes without his eye patch.

"_Ikkaku-san seems happier than me, fucking bustard just wants to cut me"_

"Now Naruto-san we begin"

Ikkaku drew his blade from his side and held it in his hand raising it in front of him. Naruto looked the man dead in the eye and shivered although he didn't know why. Ikkakus smile widened to insane proportions as he noted Narutos shiver of anticipation

"Extend"

"Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Ikkakus sword turned itself into a naginata with a wax wood shaft or in Narutos eyes a broom stick with a sword on the end while Narutos turned into the now familiar pincer like sword both crouched looking at each other Ikkaku with both his eyes glinting with madness thinking how with the eye patch Naruto reminded him distinctly of his captain while Naruto looked at the man with his one eye looking for any openings or discrepancy with his stance he found none and so waited but not for long as his opponent jumped blurring out of existence.

Naruto sensed the man coming from his blind spot and so decided to wait for him to get closer. Ikkaku raised his staff getting ready for a horizontal swing he was upon Naruto in a second swinging with all his might a mad laugh escaping his lips.

Naruto jumped directly over the swing twisting in the air so as to be looking at Ikkakus back as the mans momentum carried him right under and past Naruto who raised his sword and swung down with all his might already feeling the wind picking up around the blade.

Ikkaku saw the downward swing coming and stuck his spear into the ground using it to swing around and then using its flexibility to vault over Naruto before disconnecting the spear into three wooden parts connect with chain switching arms and swinging down aiming for the blonde haired youth.

Naruto sensing the strike coming dove down into the crater that his wind strike had caused allowing the hit to smash half a dozen rock pieces using the dust as cover he quickly rebounded from the crater and not having enough time to get his sword in position merely head butted the man in his chin.

Ikkaku felt four of his bottom row teeth loosen on impact but smiled even through the pain as he rapped his now chain connected spear around the boys' leg dragging him with him during his flight before swinging it around his head he smashed Naruto into the ground before flipping over using his hand and spinning Naruto in the air instantly connecting his pole again and jumping up aiming to gut the boy.

Naruto was confused he felt like he was flying as he opened his eyes properly and saw a crazed man heading straight for him with that sword pole thing he had going on, roughly shaking his head he instantly swung his sword at him loosing off a blast of burning hot air Ikkaku charged his weapon with reiatsu before slicing a path through the wind attack.

"Shit"

Naruto felt the blade slice through the skin on his chest but with all of the fighting with Kenpachi he found it easier to ignore the pain he made as if to swing his sword down when Ikkaku set his spear to defend he instead jumped off it gaining some distance between the two.

"Come on gay boy you rely on that attack to much never do that a man who relies on one form of attack will always be overcome that is why we shinigami have hand to hand techniques as well as kido it is to stop us relying on our zanpaktous all the time"

Naruto was almost gliding using his wind manipulation to slow his fall to a crawl.

"Now come boy and bleed for me"

Ikkaku charged at Naruto who in turn charged at him to surprising the bald headed man for a second before he smiled and speed up they clashed and the shockwave rocked the surrounding area.

Ikkaku was charging his sword with reiatsu trying to over power Naruto who in turn was blasting out his wind attack at point blank range so as to be able to gain the most effect from it while focusing it to a point that it was almost as sharp as a knife.

"_His wind attack it's focused now"_

"Good Naruto but not good enough"

Naruto was being overpowered slowly but surely by the sheer bloodlust the man was focusing into his weapon.

_**Naruto found himself in a super sized version of the lake that he had first met Hattori Hanzō in a fierce wind whipped up around him cutting his arms and legs causing lacerations all over his body although he hardly felt any pain.**_

"Where the hell am I?"

"This is my equivalent of the kyubis cage"

Hanzō came gliding over shielding Naruto from the wind as he settled onto of the water it didn't seem to be that deep at all seeing as when he landed he caused a splash but only sank as deep as his knees.

"Ok why am I here?"

"Because now you need my help"

"Help? To do what?"

"To fully utilize my attack"

"What attack?"

"Dummy where do you think all that wind comes from when you swing that blade of yours?"

Narutos eyes widened with shock and embarrassment as he wondered why he had never enquired about it.

"Of course so what do I have to do?"

"Nothing apart from listen a sword that doesn't have a name can never be compared in power to a sword that does have a name the difference in power is perhaps that of a genin and anbu in your world same goes for zanpaktou attacks an attack with a name is greatly increased in power compared to an attack without a name like what you have"

"Ok, ok so how do I learn its name?"

"I tell you it"

"It's that easy?"

Naruto looked at the fox skeptically as though the dragon was trying to play some kind of practical joke and wasn't being very coy about it.

"Yes and no yes I have a feeling that it will be for you and no because normally it wouldn't be"

"Cool so what is it?"

"You must obey the dragon code of ethics"

"There's a dragon code of ethics?"

"Yes the dragon code of ethics not unlike you ninjas nindo state that any dragon or anyone with a strong spiritual bond with a dragon must always protect the weak they must always be virtuous and they must all ways fight for what is right and most of all they must never give up"

"I can do that I can follow those rules I Naruto Uzamaki promise to obey the code of dragons that is my promise as a ninja of Konoha a shinigami of soul society and a harbinger of power"

"Good boy now there are two attacks I wish to tell you of the name of, your first attack is……. And the second attack is…………….."

Ikkaku was preparing his reiatsu to blast the boy into the ground and effectively end the fight it was almost twenty minutes the boy had exceeded his time limit and still holding on but this move would finish him he had almost built up enough power until.

"Ranmyaku kaze" (chaos wind)

Ikkaku was hit at point blank range having no way to defend him self with both hands on his weapon he was blasted back with the sensation of being kicked by a horse wearing iron tipped boots as he was soaring backwards he could taste the coppery flavor of blood spitting it out he tried to stabilize himself and stop his flight but found that he was suffering from second degree buns over parts of his body he squinted causing him to miss the exact point that Naruto got behind him.

"Kenran shippuu" (dazzling hurricane)

Ikkaku felt an unrecognizable force slam into his back nearly breaking it he felt his body being spun around at an incredible force stopping him from defending or getting out of the attack further more the speed at which the attack moved him stopped him drawing breath the spinning causing a vortex where no breath could be drawn.

Ikkaku took the full force of the impact as his body smashed into the ground when the man came to he found himself in a decent sized crater crawling out of it he found Kenpachi looking after the boy who was completely knocked out his breathing shallow his hand still on his sword handle.

"_It's still in its shikai form when how did he come so far I shouldn't of underestimated him and held back so much I will not insult him so again"_

"Bastard I am a member in your squad not him why didn't you help me I clearly had more damage than him"

"Bastard I wasn't sure if I wanted you in my squad anymore I thought if you died then it would save a little bit of paper work its still a lot but a lot less than if I had to get you transferred"

"Tsch bastard I had to hold back or else I would have killed him"

"Evidently that's not true from simply looking at both of you"

"Cunt anyway how'd you get here so fast?"

"Well first I could feel your two reiatsus rising every second and thirdly I was in the research centre with the old man and the weirdo they're monitoring his every move out here and when he goes home at night with that Yoruichi chick"

"Woh they really are keeping an eye on him aren't they?"

"Yeah"

Ikkaku had grabbed his resealed sword and taken out his blood ointment and dealt with his most troublesome wounds.

"He has the cruelest shikai techniques I have ever come across there designed for major damage on impact as well as major pain afterwards a lesser fight could die from the shock of the pain alone there's hardly any bleeding just so….much….pain"

"_I've never seen him this torn up over pain before even after he lost to me this boy is something special that's for sure"_

"Come Ikkaku our time with him is almost over we shall rest for the next few days and then continue with his shikai training so that he can use it at full power"

"Yes sir"

And so they continued for the next three weeks fighting and feinting and bleeding until Naruto was close to being on par with Ikkaku in his shikai form and then the day came for them to part ways.

"So this is it I am sure that in time I will miss you, you were certainly the two most insane senseis I'll probably ever have"

"And we shall miss cutting you Naruto"

"Bastard what about ME"

"That's what I said WE will miss cutting YOU up tsch we didn't damage your hearing did we old man yama will kill us"

"Bastards"

"Hey we're off now"

"Aren't you gona wait with me until this next guy comes?"

Naa this ones a real stickler for law and order he's never late anywhere and hates people who don't get to places on time he should be here in roughly thirty minutes and as I said before we are off"

"Yeah cya gay boy"

Twenty nine minutes and fifty four seconds later and Byakuya Kuchiki arrived on the scene with all of his aristocrat glory looking upon the blonde haired youth with something close to disdain only not so focused.

"You are Uzamaki Naruto?"

"Yes"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 I am meant to train you in dealing with speed and gaining some of your own I am also meant to teach you how to control your power to a point where you could turn it to almost any use will this be ok with you?"

"Yes"

"Good because it was either that or nothing"

"Tsch can we begin"

"Yes studies have shown….."

"_Studies?"_

"…..That you have quite a large amount of reiatsu for someone of your ineptitude and age add in the fact that you're a human and you could almost be interesting if I never had anything better to do"

"You're pissing me off"

"That doesn't matter what does matter is how we are going to use that excess power leaking out of you at any given hour we shall start with your speed you are to hit me and not die begin"

Naruto barely ducked the sword swing that was aiming for his lower neck not having enough time to draw his sword that he had sheathed while the man was talking he twisted and turned every now and again firing off a kick at the man but never even coming close to hitting him

"_The boy has good reflexes"_

"_Shit he's not even trying right now I can tell that he's holding back so much"_

Naruto allowed his reiatsu to spike before back flipping over another attack and using his feet propelling himself forward spinning as he did so at an accelerated speed manipulating the wind to spin around him so as to help with the defense of any on coming attacks.

"_Interesting this boy has got some surprising things up his sleeve but time to turn up the pressure on him a little bit"_

Naruto was about to remove the air from the mans lungs with his spinning technique but met nothing but bricks and blood as the man flash stepped out of the way and then behind him to slash him although because of the spinning only managed to get a small part of his back and his arms.

Naruto used the dust created from hitting the brick wall to draw his sword he sung it at the man who wasn't prepared to be hit by the gust of wind and was forced to throw his hands up in the air and block Naruto decided to charge straight through his own attack directly at the man with his arms crossed in front of his face.

Byakuya seeing him coming decided to choose the lesser of to evils and allowed the wind to sweep him away as he did so he back flipped mid flight managing to land one foot on the ground he flash stepped behind Naruto mid charge.

"_Now your speed shall be brought up to the level of your reflexes"_

"Scatter"

The blade of his zanpaktou dissolved into tens of thousands of pink petals that did exactly what he ordered and scattered some floating around Byakuya others simply moving around the air without direction but most surrounded Naruto who was watching them with some caution but other wise mostly wonder.

"_What do I do?"_

"_**You think like a kage, is that not what you want to become remember Naruto you are a shinobi first and a shinigami second now you can't use your shinobi techniques here or should I say technique because you only really have one so work with that but right now MOVE"**_

Naruto used as much wind reiatsu to burst from his spot effectively dodging the sweeping attack of the pink petals he looked at Byakuya and was happy to see the man hadn't moved.

"_If I just keep an eye on him I should be able to tell where the next attack is coming from"_

"_**Fool this man is serious look in his eyes do not underestimate him or assume that you have figured him out after such a short period of time he is a captain you can't figure him out so quickly he will always have another trick up his sleeve"**_

Naruto saw the petals coming from his blind spot merely because he shook his head to clear it of the dragons voice he swung round desperately trying to negate the attack as he swung around he brought his zanpaktou down causing a great gust of wind to batter the petals away it worked for approximately four seconds before more petals went around the attack completely overpowering it easily and shredding the skin around Narutos right forearm and hand.

"Shit"

"Each one of me petals have the same amount of cutting power as my sealed zanpaktou by rights they should be invisible but a flaw in their design allows light to be reflected of them causing them to look like cherry blossom petals they can shred any opponent and break through any defense let me make it clear…..your life is on the line Uzamaki"

"So be it……. Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

Naruto raced at Byakuya with his shikai he brought the weapon over his head as he sung it down he roared.

"Ranmyaku kaze"

The blast of heated air raced towards Byakuya who stood his ground merely raising his eyes to look at the attack once he had registered it he looked back down at the ground as the petals rose of their own accord and blocked the attack completely while he watched this more petals rose up behind him to attack at his exposed back he swung around loosing off another attack at them.

"Kenran shippuu"

The petals behind him were swept up in the hurricane neither being directly attacked or being able to attack they were merely being encased for the hurricane taking them out of the match for the time being so as to lessen the mans reach.

"_How is he controlling them?"_

Naruto had a brief moment of calm to think about his situation as he thought about the best way to deal with his opponent.

"_Ok you said think like a shinobi and I only have one technique so what kage bunshin makes a slid moveable thinkable perfect copy of me what have my previous senseis taught me; Well so far I have been able to relate to Kenpachi the most in terms of power and in terms of skill I am more closely related to Shunsui and Hanzō said that because Kenpachi had reiatsu leaking out he could turn it to other uses maybe I can do that to and use the idea of a kage bunshin to do it I wonder if making the hand seal will work to focus my chakra like it does in the other dimension?"_

Naruto figured this out just in time to be hit full in the back by some of the petals it appeared that Byakuya had lessened his defense to attack him from behind seeing as most of his petals were still tied up.

The petals carried on shredding his skin as they drove him into the ground completely taking out the dirt beneath him.

"It's over"

Byakuya looked at him with disdain before jumping into the air the hurricane like technique now gone all of his petals returned to him which he landed on and began to float away he felt a sweat drop roll down his face as he felt a massive reiatsu from behind.

He turned around and saw Naruto trying to stand back up again his body shaking as he forced himself through his pain in order to face his opponent. He was on his feet his knees shaking as he looked Byakuya dead in the eye and with some satisfaction saw the mans eyes widen in surprise as he looked into the swirling mist tinted with the deepest sea blue that were Narutos eyes.

Naruto raised his hand and ripped off his eye patch and winds began whipping up around him Byakuya jumped off his petals and prepared him self for what ever was coming.

"_They were not kidding when they said he had captain level reiatsu"_

Naruto began running throwing his sword into the air slightly ahead of him as he made the oh-so-familiar hand sign that was for kage bunshin but instead of forcing chakra into the seals he forced it to his side he knew it had worked for two reasons the first being that he felt his chakra over spill where he was concentrating it and secondly Byakuyas eyes widened to almost indecent proportion.

He tried again this time harder pushing out at two places he seemed to have a knack for this whether it was because he had always found the bunshin jutsu easy or his mountains of chakra or because he was an undercover-genius he wasn't sure but he jumped up catching his sword and at the same time powering the wind reiatsu into his feet and power off at Byakuya.

Byakuya prepared himself sending streams of petals at the blonde haired youth as he dodged the first stream he was hit by the second stream only for that to dissipate and to spot Naruto coming at him from a different angle.

The faster the petals moved the faster Naruto moved he was blurring due to his own speed now and Byakuya found himself having to actually keep an eye on him as he moved in and out of his petals multiple copies of Naruto erupting out of him at various times jumping up and at Byakuya from all different angles only to be cut down and dissipated all the time allowing the real Naruto to get ever closer.

"_There not even real the insolence"_

And then Byakuya found that he was unable to make his petals go any faster while Naruto just sped up even more every now and again loosing of a wind attack at the man from a different angle.

"_He can't go any faster this is it my chance our chance"_

_**"Then we strike when we are both ready"**_

"_Three"_

"_**Three"**_

"_Two"_

"_**Two"**_

"_One"_

"_**One"**_

"_Now"_

"_**Now"**_

Byakuya was worried now the boy was coming in for the attack and he couldn't do anything more at the level he was fighting at, he watched Naruto with his misty blue eyes moving in for the kill getting ready to finish the attack.

"_I guess I have to step it up a level then"_

Byakuya raised his hands and began directing his shikai petals instantly there speed doubled Naruto was a mere ten meters away when nearly all the petals came down with crushing power directly were Naruto had been a millisecond ago.

The petals were all in the crater that they had created milling around waiting for their masters' next order.

_**In soul societies lab**_

"Sir the Uzamaki child appears to be dead his reiatsu is no longer being registered should I send some of my inferiors to apprehend Byakuya?"

"No Mayuri he did it on my orders"

Even the sadistic scientist had a surprised look on his face.

"Sir how could you do such a thing I thought you cared for the boy"

"I do but the cares of one man cannot be weighed up against the majorities' safety"

"But sir…"

"Enough I am surprised at you I have never seen you show this much care for your own daughter"

"Yes well if I watched even paint dry for long enough I would at least care for it to a certain extent to not want to see the wall dirtied I mean put enough effort or thought into something and it will eventually become important and besides you didn't even let me do any tests on him"

"Yes well I wanted to see if we could force his hollow powers out it was a failure I cannot say that I will not miss him to an extent"

"SIR LOOK AT THIS"

_**With Byakuya**_

The man barely looked concerned at the boys death as he went as if to turn around and felt his world stop as the earth shattered and then exploded underneath his feet his petals rose up ready to attack or defend anything that threatened their master only for Naruto to burst out of the ground the left half of his hollow mask covering his face as well as red hollow type amour covering his left arm and shoulder even his neck the blade that was currently making a deep slash in Byakuyas body also had a red sheen to it.

Naruto didn't stop there he powered after Byakuya aiming another strike at the man but was prevented by the petals surrounding him and then charging Naruto who roared in anguish and flicked his other arm out which then grew its own amour he then used both his armored arms to block after taking the full brunt of the attack and withstanding it he slashed through the petals cleaving his way to his prize.

Byakuya saw the danger coming and regained himself so as to land on the ground before Naruto could carry on his attack Byakuya fazed out of existence appearing behind Naruto and using a kido to shoot lightning into his back which blasted away his clothes to reveal more hollow amour encasing his back he turned around and slashed at the man only for him to disappear again completely avoiding the wind attack that came with it.

He appeared above Naruto and aimed an axe kick at the mans head only this time to be successful as Naruto went careening into the ground before he could arise he was assaulted with kido after kido blasting him none stop with high powered fire balls.

Naruto was trying to get up but he was being blasted back into the ever deepening crater furthermore he could feel his hollow amour cracking under the strain of the constant repetitive attack and so he did the only thing he knew to do.

He punched into the ground digging his way to safety before all was lost his mind barely conscious of what it was doing as the kyubi fought for dominance. He was about to start resting getting ready to begin his counter attack until he heard a rushing enter the hole that he had just dug and before long thousands of petals were encasing his body attacking him on every particle of his body until all was black.

Naruto awoke to a very uncomfortable but nicely warm situation he tried to lift his head but felt to groggy he tried to move his arms and legs a little to find out if there was any major damage but then felt a searing pain shoot through his torso, arms and legs but instead of coming from inside his body the pain seemed to be going from the out side in.

He opened his eyes and found himself looking at a pristine white ceiling he lifted his head and found himself lying on what appeared to be a hospital bed he turned his head slightly and saw a pristine white door level with his head.

When he looked at his body he saw gold and black chains running around his body he gave an experimental move of his body to see how tight they were and had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip to stop himself making noise there were small blades shrinking back into the chains he was bleeding all over for about a second it didn't even have time to get to the sheets before it was absorbed back into his body he could feel his wounds healing at an accelerated rate.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you"

Narutos head snapped back to the door where the heavenly voice had come from when he laid eyes on her his brow furrowed as he instantly recognized the captains jacket the woman was wearing but upon looking at her face it wasn't the normal look that he knew captains to have.

She had a simple face with kind eyes she had a pony tail but instead of it going down her back it went under her neck and down her chest over her captains' jacket.

"What the hell is this?"

"If you are referring to the chains then they are a level one hundred and forty binding kido spell it can only be cast by one person without the central forty six reprimanding them and that is commander general I am telling you this so you don't suffer unnecessarily for no reason while trying to brake it because you can't"

"Tsch so what does this thing do apart from trying to convert me to the religion of the sieve?"

"Any movement causes countless blades to stab you all over your body and then turn in the cut to cause the maximum pain upon removal the chains then heal you to prevent death while also stopping you from using you're reiatsu and chakra it is usually used as a torture implement where the subject is bound with this spell and then thrown down the largest mountain in the soul society plane made to roll down it countless times feeling unknown pain but because only the general commander is allowed to cast this level of spell it is usually only used on the most severe subjects"

"So why am I in it?"

"Because you posed quite a large threat to us captains let alone the other shinigami of soul society"

"What are you on about?"

"Your hollow powers took you over do you not remember you almost killed Abarai Renji the lieutenant of the 6th division and Byakuya Kuchiki it was only after you had been calmed by Rukia Kuchiki"

_**Flash back**_

"Sir I felt you release your shikai and then your reiatsu spiked and was gone sir you're damaged are you ok hey who's the kid fucking hell is he a hollow or something?"

"He is of no importance and yes I am fine….shit"

Naruto broke free of the binding spell that had encased his bleeding body and blurred to Byakuya relieving him of Hanzo which the man must have taken while he was knocked out.

As he grabbed it he spun around in order to finish the still bleeding man who had even resealed his zanpaktou Byakuya had almost finished drawing his sword when Abarai Renji jumped in the was his sword ready to defend his captain only for Naruto to switch and spin on his hand at the new opponent and kick his feet from under him before spinning and creating a long gash from his shoulder to his hip the right side of his body bleeding profusely.

He was just barely able to doge the strike from Byakuya and back flipped away before lifting a finger where black gold and red reiatsu stared forming into a compressed ball.

"Cero"

"Binding spell eighty nine"

A ball of gold reiatsu encased Narutos fist causing the already released cero to cause major damage to Naruto seeing as it didn't have enough time to pack the punch needed to destroy the binding spell it just rebounded.

Naruto felt the mask over his face shatter unable to take anymore strain from being attacked he was thrashing around on the ground in pain as his left arm was still trying to find its target to aim for; It only saw one person a short female shinigami whose large eyes were wide open it appeared in shock at what she was looking at with her arm still outstretched her finger still pointing at where he had previously been it took Naruto some time through his pain to figure out that she was looking at him.

She walked over and Narutos arm actually stopped thrashing at the amazement of the girl approaching him in this state blood all over the place the cries of a boy in pain hollow amour over parts of his body he had just tried to kill a captain and mite of succeeded in the case of the lieutenant and yet she was still coming closer.

Naruto registered the look in her eyes he had seen it before not often but before all the same it was recognition it was the look of someone able to look beyond the demon and see the boy he forcefully tried to keep his hollow arm from attacking her even going as far as to use his other arm to stop his demonic left one.

"Stay away from me I'm dangerous"

Despite his warning she still continued to move towards him in a dream like state she even went as far as to stretch her arm out slightly as if when she was in range she was going to stroke him.

"_Hanzo please help me please I must protect this girl"_

Naruto looked at his arm with horror before screaming as wind reiatsu blasted out of his arm but beneath his hollow amour effectively blasting it off but with completely unbearable pain pieces of skin still fused to the amour that was now dissolving.

"_Did he do that to himself to help me?"_

She bent down and cradled his bleeding body to her crisp white shinigami robes tarnishing them permanently with his stainable blood as she whispered into his ear.

"What is your name child?"

"Naruto"

"Hi I am Rukia Kuchiki"

And with that Naruto finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

_**End flashback**_

"So why am I still alive?"

"That would be my doing"

Naruto turned his head carefully to the door again and found none other than the commander general standing in the door way.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Wow this story is so easy to write I would really like to hear you lots opinion on Narutos swords name on how I made the captains interact with Naruto and just how you think the story is going and as people have already realized I do respond where I see fit to answer something or reassure someone I am truly happy to hear from you lot the guy who left a review about what type of zanpaktou I was going to give Naruto helped me to come up with the idea for his zanpaktou so don't think that I don't wana hear from you and the guy who spoke to me about my punctuation I have taken that into consideration and I actually asked my teacher to help me with that because that's my biggest weakness and that brings me nicely to my next point I am starting college now so I am trying to update now and quickly but it is how it flows it won't be every week but then again it wont be everyday it mite be every other day or it mite be every other week but I doubt It will be that long if it will be I will post it up so you lot will be warned ok hope you enjoyed the story so far guys _____


	4. fate not explained?

Ok here we go I thought I would never get to start this chapter hmm also I'm not sure yet but I mite start making the chapters

_**Ok here we go I thought I would never get to start this chapter hmm also I'm not sure yet but I mite start making the chapters shorter so as to be able to get them out faster ok if you don't like the shortness then tell me in a review and I will see about getting them longer again ok and to those couple people complaining about grammar DO YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA??**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Or should I say it's your doing"

"What do you mean from what I remember my doing was simply to kick peoples asses around"

"Watch it boy you are still in a very dangerous position I am talking about the life you actually saved"

"Huh?"

"I am talking about Rukia Kuchiki I was given a full report and I was most … satisfied"

"So why am I in this torture device?"

"Because the central 46 has deemed it necessary to have you restrained on the most severe levels in order to secure you until they have reached a decision"

"Why it wasn't my fault it was that hollow inside of me that did all of that"

"Actually it was my fault"

"Huh?"

"I wished to see your vizard form and so I ordered Byakuya Kuchiki to do what he did"

"Old man why? … Why would you do that?"

"Because it was necessary"

"No I don't believe it you have a hard heart but you're not that heartless"

"No I am not but as the leader for soul society as the head I must do what needs to be done to ensure these soldiers safety"

"At the price of me?"

"If needs be Naruto if needs be"

"I will never forgive you for this"

"I never expected you to"

"…….."

"Naruuuuu-san"

Naruto looked behind the old man and saw Shunsui Kyoraku standing behind him hand raised in a placating gesture his shoulders slightly hunched but with all of the training that the man himself had given him he was able to tell that a negotiation was coming and from all the nightly training that Yoruichi Shihoin had given him he could tell that it wasn't one that he was going to like.

"_Shoulders hunched placating smile hand raised timidly all unnecessary for someone of his position and stature either he's about to try and convince me to do something that I simply wont do and he knows it or he is guilty of something either way I wont be surprised...even if it was both of them I wouldn't be surprised"_

"Hi"

The captains smile faltered slightly at the less than warm welcome but survived nonetheless he disappeared and was simply in front of the old man without the general having moved.

"If you don't mind General I need to speak with my student quickly"

He leaned in towards Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"You're alive aren't you? You almost killed a captain and a lieutenant you attacked a captains family member and two of the people that you attacked where from a high up noble family you also displayed powerful hollow powers and you're sitting pretty in a hospital bed you are alive naru, ok his methods mite be a little….extreme but do you not think that he is at the very least trying? And besides if you were to go home now would you really be able to say that you have all you need to keep your precious ones safe?"

"_So he knew what the old man was planning bastards _

He straightened back up again and turned around to leave he saw his old mentor giving him a quizzical look wondering what he had said he simply nodded his head in respect and made to walk away but after two steps he stopped and placed his hand on the generals shoulders and half turning towards Naruto he flashed him a smile not unlike the one Naruto was becoming famous for and winked at him before saying.

"Hope me and you can train together again soon naru"

He then continued his pace out the door leaving the two alone again.

The commander general was gripping his stick quite firmly and it wasn't until he heard his own knuckles crack that he loosened it, it appeared that he did not like being kept out of the loop.

"Naruto until the central 46 have decided on what to do with you I have secured you a position that will at least allow you a bit of freedom"

"Thank you but I decline"

"Tsch you got confused you have no choice"

"I still refuse"

"Oh really then maybe I should use that binding you're in to its full potential"

"Do what you want"

BANG

Naruto reeled from the pain of being hit by one of the physically strongest people in soul society and then screamed when his hold body rolled over causing all of the swords to screw into his flesh constantly until his movement completely stopped.

Naruto was breathing heavily his eyes tightly shut as he tried to absorb the rest of the pain that was only now with the foxes help beginning to ebb away.

"What. The. Fuck."

"Do not test me boy I am not that useless hokage that leads you're pathetic village I could annihilate that whole village with my eyes shut you are in my domain and you will do as I order now"

He clicked his fingers and a wave of fiery reiatsu erupted from it as the reiatsu touched the chains they melted off before the puddles of black and gold dissipated into nothing.

"Get up"

Naruto took some time to get up his breathing still coming hard from the shock of the large amount of pain running through his system as he stood up he leveled a glare at the man before blurring out of existence only for his face to be caught by the old mans hand without him moving and without him looking either.

"Have you finished or will I have to deal with a dead boys angry senseis?"

"Mmfffmmff mfmmmf"

The general moved his hand so Naruto could talk properly.

"I refuse to work for or with people that I cannot trust"

"And you cannot trust me?"

"No"

"And why is this?"

"Because you got Mr stick-up-his-ass to try and kill me"

"I see and yet you're still alive"

Naruto opened his mouth to respond and then shut it opened it again furrowed his brow in frustration before getting a defiant look in his eye and answering even though he knew that he had already lost the battle.

"……That's because I was too good for him"

"Oh really Naruto would you like to go for round two?"

"No point now I have a job to do for you although you keep on not wanting to explain it"

The old man almost gave himself away as a smile threatened to slip onto his face.

"Tsch you are to be my apprentice"

"What so I commit about a hundred crimes and I get made your apprentice? ...well seems right to me where do I sign up?"

"Tsch not that kind of apprentice Naruto you are to help me with my filing as well as other duties befitting a leader"

"What that's gona be boring old man I'd rather you tie me back up with those fucked up chains again"

"Well you don't have a choice my superiors would prefer for you to be kept close to me and without you using any of your chakra or reiatsu"

"So what else is there to do?"

"You are to be my shadow"

"Umm I think that job is already taken"

"Jackass you are meant to follow me around and see how I deal with my inferiors and how I govern soul society"

"Why? I am going to become leader of soul society?"

The old man surveyed Naruto with a raised eye brow"

"……..No"

"Then wouldn't it be better to use my time more effectively?"

"No"

"….Tsch so you're basically doing exactly what they said and keeping me under your surveillance?"

"Yes"

"Who are these central 46 people?"

"They are the people who help govern soul society"

"But I thought that that was your job"

"It is not only my job we do have a hierarchy here it is not a dictatorship"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are the academy shinigami the foot soldiers then there are the seated shinigami such as the third seats fourth seats fifth seats then there are the lieutenants followed by the captains then there is me the commander general that governs all of them then there is the central 46……"

"Wow….."

"But it doesn't end there, there is a undefined amount of shinigami all former captains who have refined their bankai skills to an extreme who are a part of the Zero division also known as the royal guard each and everyone of these people are only their because they have the qualities to become a commander general but I was doing a good enough job and so were asked to help protect the royal family and then there is the royal family"

"And why are they royalty?"

"When you find out tell me"

"So you follow the people at the top and you don't even know why they are at the top?"

"Yes but they are the ones that charged me with the job of making soul society"

"Wow…..soul society is kind of …. Dum"

"It may surprise you but you are not the only one that thinks that"

"So what now?"

"Now…..now you learn the finer points of becoming a leader"

_**Meanwhile in Konoha**_

"I need you to do something for me"

"Well obviously that's why I'm here isn't it?"

"Don't get lippy with me nuke or I will have you dealt with"

"Pshft oh like you and your entire villager could lay a hand on me"

"Would you like to test out that theory?"

"Only if you are going to continue wasting my time"

The man saw the tactical back peddle but decided to let it slide he wasn't in the mood to play cat and mouse with the insect.

"Go to Konoha"

"Pshft for what?"

"Rumors have reached my ears that I am sure has my farther turning in his grave"

"And what mere rumor could be so powerful that it could disturb the dead"

"That the fourth hokage had a son"

Zabuzas eyes widened the man was a legend among legends up there with such people as the only man to ever have a dojutsu known as the Rinnegan and creator of the first jutsu he was even more higher up than the legendary sannin the man was legend, for him to have a son and no one not to know about it was madness.

"Impossible the whole of the ninja world would know about it"

"Yes well I hear that the boy has a dirty little secret and his farther wasn't as white as snow as everyone believed"

"I believe that I should have all the information for this considering if what you ask me is true either that or I walk"

"Hahaha do not worry my little swordsman I was planning on telling you for this concerns you as well"

"What do you mean?"

"This is a ten year assignment"

"And you plan to pay me how much?"

"One hundred million ryo"

"Shit why a ten year assignment?"

"Because the fourth hokage died killing the nine tailed fox right?"

"Yeah"

"Wrong he died sealing the nine tailed fox into his son and there in lies the reason why his son is valuable twin fold"

Zabuzas eyes widened to almost impossible proportions.

"Ok but how can that contribute to a ten year contract"

"Well I want you to bring him here I wish to bleed his blood over my fathers grave and then you shall approach a fairly new organization being formed"

"Which is?"

"Akatsuki"

"_I thought they were a myth"_

"Approach them and do what?"

"Offer them the boy from what I understand he holds one of the very things that they are looking for you will offer him with understanding that you want to join their organization"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Because sooner or later they will come for someone who is very important to me and I want to know when they're coming preferably before they get here"

"I see and the money shall be wired to my account?"

"Yes…on a yearly basis you are expected to report back to me on a yearly basis you shall be given a special form of contact for emergencies in case you have to flee your post or something important comes up before our meeting"

"What do you want me to find out?"

"Everything how many members names of members former villages of members jutsus goals everything you possibly can"

"Would you like me to kill any of them if I get the chance?"

"You wont be able to that is why you are to bring your puppet with you because you are so weak compared to the rest of them that you need your puppet with you just to make yourself look needed"

"Pshft do you know who I am?"

"Yes and that is why I know you are the only one desperate enough to do it how else are you going to take out that mizukage of yours?"

Zabuza stepped back shock written all over his face before he composed himself and stepped forward again.

"How do you know so much about … well everyone?"

"Ever since our crippling defeat to Konoha and I prematurely took over from my father as Tsuchikage I have kept this countries ears to the ground we have begun readying for the wars that is coming and as well as redoubling the efforts of our ninja training and looking after some special weapons and not to mention gathering as much information as possible"

"So we shall begin now?"

"No you shall begin now"

_**In soul society**_

"_I am bored"_

_I am bored"_

"_I am fucking bored"_

"Old man I have done nothing but watch you stamp forms at this stupid desk for the last week what is it I'm meant to be learning"

"You are meant to be learning the exciting life of a leader"

"Pshft when I'm a leader I'm gona have the sense to assign this bull shit to someone else"

Naruto was currently sitting at a desk with his head resting on the table that had been placed beside the generals own one week ago trying not to sleep as the old man had already flicked him into the wall……twice"

"Commander Menos have appeared what are we meant to do sir?"

"The man standing in front of Naruto and the elder man had silver hair as well as a wiry moustache he had what Naruto had heard about in soul society as an English demeanor about him he was standing stock still with his back straight and his hand on his sword hilt.

"Put the tenth squad in charge of it"

"Umm sir there's something else the central 46 has requested your appearance at a hearing about the boy sir"

"Good it's about time Chōjirō you are to keep Naruto under a watchful eye"

He then turned on his heel and began moving towards the door leaving Naruto and his lieutenant alone

"What? Is that it? No Naruto behave yourself or don't do nothing stupid or dude watch out for the blondy he's shifty dam I need to start casing trouble again"

The man stopped at the door and half turned around to look into Narutos face.

"Not even you are dum enough to rock the boat now Naruto there would be no one to save you this time and that is a fact"

And with that the man continued to walk away.

"Tsch gay dude"

"Please do not insult my captain in front of me or else you shall be forced to regret it"

"Shut up shinigami"

"… You say it like you are not one as well

"I'm no….."

"_Oh yeah where the hell did that come from?"_

"Shut up dam it I am going to meditate"

And with that he sat down Indian position and closed his eyes and soon he was staring at both Hanzo and the kyubi.

"So we all need to talk huh?"

_**In the central 46**_

"We shall not kill him we shall throw him to the wolfs so to speak"

They all spoke as one not one voice out of beat even thought there were forty six of them it was creepy for anyone that heard it.

"What do you mean?"

"He is to be sent Hueco Mundo"

"WHAT I will not allow this"

"I beg your pardon"

"I will not do such a thing to a child so young and innocent"

"Remember your place Yamamoto as the commander general of the thirteen squads you must lead by example do not leave an example of being unruly it will not be tolerated now you are to do this immediately"

"I understand"

_**Meanwhile with Naruto**_

A heaven butterfly floated through the window the little tinkle that normally follows it accompanying its flight dutifully as it landed on the finger of the lieutenant of the 1st division.

The man narrowed his eyes at Naruto as it came through as what ever it was it was clear Naruto was to be kept in the dark as the hell butterflies allowed the voice to float out loudly while heaven butterflies were created by the 2nd divisions' captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi he designed them so that the message was fed right into your brain.

"_You are to immediately take Naruto to Hueco Mundo and leave him there go NOW"_

The mans eyes widened at what his leader was telling him but moved off to do it anyway.

"_He must have a good reason to do this I must trust him"_

He looked over to where Naruto was in deep meditation and sighed he moved over to him and waved his hand across the boys face after getting no recognition whatsoever began to run through some hand signs before he raised his reiatsu to the needed level.

_**Meanwhile in Narutos mind**_

"Hanzo can I ask you another question"

Both beast and man had been seated for an undefined point of time simply talking about things of the world the mind and the universe. After they had dispatched with the kyubi they created a new universe within Narutos mind and spoke within it.

"Of course you may Naruto I am here for your use whatever it might be"

"When I was about to hold you for the first time I turned into someone it was like it was me but it wasn't me it felt almost familiar what was that?"

"I am surprised that it both took you this long to ask me and that you actually remember it well that was your full potential that is what you can achieve with the tools that kami has placed in front of you on your road through the universe"

"Wow"

"Indeed but it raises a worrying thought Naruto for kami created everyone and everything in a pair and although some pairs never meet up and never cross paths some pairs are destined to whether it is for great evil great love or great understanding it is usually quite unclear but it will always be something great no matter what field it is in and someone like you Naruto that is so obviously destined for greatness and someone that is so pure of heart I fear that you may not be able to overcome your pair it is indeed the only thing I worry about for your destiny"

"But the good guy always wins so don't worry Hanzo I would never leave you your one of my precious people"

"That is very kind Naruto but you must understand that once kami has made a pair they are out of his jurisdiction and the only way the laws of time and space in the universe would allow for him to interfere would be if fate became biased, for you see fate is not governed by right or wrong it will not give you the upper hand just because you are pure of heart it will watch you who could very well be the man to cure all diseases be killed mercilessly and all your work burned to the ground because although your destiny is all ready written it is in a constant state of flux"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it is ever changing for instance your destiny could very well be to become hokage but say you wavered in that belief and lost your way and then it was some ones destiny to cross your path at this exact point in time and kill you it was actually written somewhere that they would kill you but it was also written that someone else was destined to save you anyone of those destinies could be changed quite easily by any of the other thousand destinies out there it is truly a mind boggling concept and one that no one really understands and I never expect anyone to even come close to it"

"But yes it would appear that at the moment your destiny was to truly become one with me and the kyubi whether that is still the case now I do not now"

"Ummm Hanzo can you feel that tug of reiatsu?"

"Yes Naruto something is happening to your body you must awaken QUICKLY"

_**Hueco Mundo**_

When Naruto opened his eyes it was to see a desolate wasteland there were a few dead trees spread across the land but apart from that it seemed a truly miserable place to be he had heard of this place before he could sense the evil he immediately jumped up on his guard ready for anything wondering how he got there when.

"I am sorry Naruto"

Narutos eyes widened as he jumped backwards turning around only for him to instantly drop his guard as he saw the general commander Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai on one knee head bowed as if in prayer his hands held out as he offered Naruto the gleaming glass sword Hattori Hanzo.

"What is this old man where am I why are you on your knees like that"

"Because Naruto I owe you an apology I can not stay for long and I can not come again I wish you all the best of luck Naruto good bye"

And with that the man was gone and Naruto was left alone to contemplate what this meant for his life.

_**In Konoha**_

"Lord hokage he's gone someone has kidnapped Naruto"

In a flash the man was in his old battle amour fire gleaming in his eyes.

"Mobilize the anbu and alert teams 7, 8 and 10 we can not allow them to take him"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Wow I took a lot longer to write this than I planned I hope you lot enjoy and as I said its shorter than what you lot are use to but I hope that it is still up to the same quality READ AND REVIEW_


	5. Back to reality

Can you lot try reviewing more please even a "it was good" or" it was bad" would help because right now I'm not sure if what I

_**Can you lot try reviewing more please even a "it was good" or" it was bad" would help because right now I'm not sure if what I'm doing is right or wrong in you lots opinion thank you and enjoy**_

"Someone speaking"

"_Someone thinking"_

"Demon talking"

"_**Zanpaktou spirit talking"**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Sir how did this happen?"

"Naruto wasn't under any special type of security apart from the normal hospital security there was no need for it to the outside world he was just a genin in a coma"

"But from what I heard they came specifically for him why would the enemy do that?"

"I don't know but he was powerful enough to dispatch the anbu squad on the roof without anyone noticing"

Sasuke and sakura were running along side their sensei doing their best to ease drop on his conversation both were wondering the same thing. Sasuke hadn't changed much apart from the fact that he know wore a black sword on his back he had found it one night when he had gone into his brothers bedroom (rummaging in his room locking for a clue towards his brothers betrayal after a particularly disturbing dream) and activated his newly acquired Sharingan he stumbled upon the hideout that only an uchiha could have found and took it he had gone through the uchihas records and found that the sword was an heirloom that only the heir of the clan could own and after it had been forged by an uchiha by the name of Madara and therefore lead Sasuke to believe that it should be his by rite it apparently was very useful in channeling fire chakra although he hadn't fully come to grips with the possibilties yet.

Sasuke and sakura looked at each confusion in both sets of eyes slight annoyance in another as they both echoed the others thoughts.

"_Why is the dobe so important all of a sudden?"_

Kiba, Shino and Akamaru were running a little bit behind them but they could still hear everything that was being said and were wondering around the same thing as sakura and Sasuke. While team Gai were ahead of them moving as silently as the anbu that surrounded them seemingly uncaring although the experienced genins minds were a whirl of thoughts.

"_So this is the student that my rival feels so guilty about and the hokages adopted grandson that I use to hear so much about"_

"_Wow an A rank mission dad will have to let me start choosing from the higher level weapons after this"_

"_Hmm this boy must have flames of youth to rival me and Gai senseis to warrant even the hokage joining the search party"_

"_So this is the one that my worthless cousin kept on about"_

_**In **__**Hueco Mundo**_

"Damit these fucking hollows just wont stop coming"

"_**Naruto do not use your shikai **__**they may be able to track you, you must keep on fighting them like this use the speed that you have to get away"**_

Swining his sword down ahead of him he cut a path through the small gang of hollows trying to kill him and dissapeared into the desrt.

"I could dig down into the sand I and use my wind affinity to hollow out a cave of sorts underground and avoid the hollows and the sun even if its just for thirty minutes"

"_**Yes Naruto that would be your best bet but I can sense a lot of hollows underground as well that would be a death trap"**_

"Shit damit how long have we been here for?"

"_**A few days now"**_

"Shit I'm really gona die here ain't I?"

"_**No your not Naruto but you must keep moving staying in one place for to long will alow the hollows to converge on your reiatsu signature"**_

"What do you mean I'm not? at some point these hollows are gona get to me and then what then? Please do not waste those empty words on me because if you are please show me the fucking back door out of Hueco Mundo because for some strange reason I can't see it"

"_**I know the situation looks bad right now Naruto but we will get through this"**_

"Oh I know we will because I will have my revenge on soul society I will crush the place to dust"

"_**Naruto this is a bad road to go on"**_

"Is it really well if that road starts in Hueco Mundo then we both know who put me there huh"

"_**Nartuo please your just letting the nerves of the situation get to you you don't want to go down this road Naruto it will destroy your soul"**_

"Tsch"

_**In soul society**_

"WHERE IS HE"

"How dare you come into the commanders office without knocking….ARRRGHHH"

Yoruichi disappeared kicking the 1st divisions' lieutenants legs from under him so that he was suspended in mid air for a second and then spinning into a flash step before kicking him in his face causing him to soar out the window.

"He never came home last night he has been pulled off training thanks to your little stunt the other week, he's been disappearing off the map every other night for the past six months coming back looking like shit or simply not coming back at all, I thought it was late night training but since he completely disappeared I've found out that none of his senseis have had anything to do with this and now his reiatsu can't be detected in soul society by either human machine or artifact what have you done"

The man surveyed her with almost closed eyes the only sign of life showed was at the new piece of news of Narutos disappearing acts before taking in a deep breath and raising his hand where his sealed zanpaktou appeared in a flash of flames.

"How dare you girl you should have remembered your place before you came bursting in here"

Even Yoruichi had to shrink a little bit at the anger in the mans voice but stood her ground all the same.

"Where is he?"

"You are not privy to that kind of information"

"So you people have done something to him I knew you lot had me under suspicion for Urahara and the others and to be honest you lot had good reason to but this….THIS"

The mans eyes opened wide as electrical reiatsu began to crackle around her.

"Well then take this as my resignation I'm fucking done with this place……..shunkō"

The entire building behind the old mans chair was blown to bits as the reiatsu exploded out of her fist straight at his chair without pausing to see if she had hit or not she was gone flash stepping at speeds that truly earned her the title 'goddess of flash'.

And then the old man was upon her she had become lax with the last few steps and he had caught up without her realizing it he slashed down his sword cleaving through her head his eyes narrowed as the image faded.

The girl had been famous of her mastery of flash steps even to the point of making new techniques with it, one of those being utsusemi where someone leaves an after image with which to fool the unspspecting enemy and he was certainly unspsecting if not at the least underestimating and now she was gone.

"_Where would she go?...shit"_

He turned around to look for his leuiteant and was just in time to see the black woman flash stepping away again his lieutenant on her back apparently knocked out from the fall he pulled out a pouch from the back of his trousers and pulled out a red hell butterfly he spoke into it as it rested on his finger.

"Yoruichi Shihōin is now a fugitive all squads are to work together to apprehend her she has taken the 1st divisions' lieutenant hostage and is to be taken down at all costs dead or alive the second squad is to be under house arrest the 1st squad shall be coming to secure the 2nd divisions' barracks and members"

He threw the butterfly into the air and it separated into eleven black hell butterflies and they each took off in different directions towards their targets with the same message to deliver.

He moved off out of the air as if to go back to his office but then he remembered that it needed …….. refurbishment and so headed straight for the second divisions barracks.

_**With **__**Yoruichi**_

"You will never get away with this"

"Oh really?"

"When the general finds you he will wipe you out he may even disband your entire quad how could you just abandon your fellow shinigami like that?"

"I couldn't really give a dam about the gotei 13 anymore you lot have made an enemy out of me for what you've done to this boy …. Now speaking of that what have you done with him?"

"…… you will never get an answer out of me"

"Oh really…."

Electricity began to crackle around her right index finger as she looked at him cruelly.

"……. I beg to differ"

_**In **__**Hueco Mundo**_

Naruto was almost enjoying himself he had reasoned with himself that for every hollow he cut down he would be saving a soul and so he had taken up the job wilth a will of fire soaring through the waste land cutting down hollows most before they even saw him and he used it as an eternal trainng session preparing himself for the day when he would return to Soul society and look the old man in his eyes.

"_**Naruto somone in near us and they are extremely powerful they just appeared out of nowhere hide your reiatsu"**_

Naruto was gone in a second dissapearing behind a sand dune he could feel it now it was like the reiatsu was suffocating him the last time he had felt something like this was when he used to fight kenpachi only his wasn't as dense this reiatsu felt compact controlled but so overwhelming.

"Tsch I know you're around here you're gona make me hela mad if you keep of this game of hide and seek"

Naruto had ducked his head back down as the man had started talking but he could sense the man turning around looking for him.

"Ok if ya don't poke ya liddle head out am gona blast up this place with cero it would be a shame if you got hit"

"_Cero? Who is this guy?"_

"5…4…3…2…1…."

"_Shit"_

"STOP what are you doing?"

"_Is that?"_

"Tsch shudup da boy ain't listening to me he's getting on my frigging nerves"

Bang. Naruto could feel the punch that yourichi had landed on the man.

"So you try to kill him?"

"_Yourichi?"_

"NNNAAARRRUUTTOOOO"

"_Yourichi-chan is looking for me hanzo what should I do?"_

"_**Do you trust her?"**_

"_Yes I guess?"_

"_**Then she mite just be the answer to our prayers"**_

"Yourichi-san?"

Naruto poked his head above the sand dune and saw yourichi standing there, her back to him a man with blonde hair standing beside her his left eye trained on him blood running down his nose freely as he tried to block the flow with a hankey even as he surveyed Naruto with a look of slight interest.

"You took your time didn't ya boy hey you look hela beta than I thought you would"

Yourichi turned around and dissapeared as she flash stepped to hug Naruto he had grown in the years that he had been with her and she didn't have to stoop so slow anymore but she hugged him all the same he hugged her back tightly the warmth basically radiating off him as tears pooled in her eyes as it occurred to both of them that this was the most affection either of them had shown to the other.

"_Naruto in all the years that we have shared a home together you have always hidden behind th__at mask of yours the only time I ever thought that I saw the real you is during the nightmares you used to have and when those stopped I lost my only window to see you for who you are and now you open to me and it is when you must leave me"_

"We shall meet again one day Naruto do not worry"

"Why where are you going?"

"I am not going anywhere you are going back home to konoha you can't stay here now….Shinji is everything ready?"

"Yaa don't worry so much yourichi"

"What do you mean is what ready?"

"We have secured it so that you are no longer going to be able to be picked up by soul societies scanners we had to pull a lot of strings but lukily for you, you impressed the right people you shall be left alone do not worry now Shinji prepare the portal"

"Hacha keep your wig on yourichi man"

"Are you sure they wont be able to track it?"

"I doubt they learnt that much about us from your little friend here, the vizard abilities that they can track are very limited and what they can track they would proabably just belive to be hollow anyway"

"Good hurry up"

_**In konoha**_

"Sir we are almost at Iwas border what do you want us to do"

"…Hmm we shall make camp here you anbu leave everything that ties you to konoha behind and carry on we can not risk a national incident over one person"

"_B__ut we must get that one person back"_

"Hokage-sama if you don't mind me asking why are we going to such lengths just to get one person back"

"You being his team mate I should be surprised uchi…Sasuke but considering you twos relationship I am not really and you are not privy to that kind of information"

"So I am meant to risk my life without knowing why?"

"Yes all shinobi will do it countless times before they finally die"

"Pshft that is fucking bull shit"

"Sasuke mind your manners to hokage-sama or you will be disciplined when you get back"

Sasuke fell silent as they kept on moving through the darkness of the night on the trail of narutos kidnapper he fell backwards until he was running level with saukra.

"This is fucking bullshit"

"Sasuke aren't you a bit worried about Naruto?"

"Not particularly he was never important to me or in general"

Sakura fell silent at this her face troubled as she mulled over the words that she had just heard.

"_Sasuke"_

"STOP"

"In thrity minutes you shall head of at full speed use this time to rest and prepare while I send the necessary messages to konoha"

"Hai hokage-sama"

"_Boom"_

"……_?"_

"AAARRRGGGHHHH"

"What the fuck?"

_**With Naruto**_

"Naruto when you go through I don't know what would happen to you you must remember that all the training you have done is imprinted on your soul but your body has remained the same you will definetly feel disorientated but it will be up to you to overcome it ok?"

"Hai yourichi-chan"

"Here take this"

She pulled out a rainbow coloured hell butter fly and placed it in his hand.

"When the time is right you must use this to send me a message it will reach me do not worry"

"What will happen to you?"

"Well me and my friend here are planning to dismantle a few things once that's done I'm sure they will be to preocuied to come after me"

"Huh?"

"Were going to try and dislodge the time flux between soul society and the dimensions"

"What will that do?"

"It will change the time flow between the dimensions so that time will run differently gicing your full dissapearance time to become full untraceable"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry one day you will understand now gime a hug"

Naruto rushed forward just as the portal opened and winds started picking up as the sand started whipping around them he gripped her tightly as though he never planned to let go and he didn't but after almost a minute shinji grabbed him by the back of his shirt and threw him into the portal.

"We don't got all fucking day yanoo there are worser things than hollows out here yano tsch"

The last thing he saw was Yourichi with tears in her eyes as she pummeled a bleeding shinji into the ground.

When Naruto opened his eyes he still cound't see anything apart from darkness although he was bumping up and down and he seemed to be moving he tried to get out but couldn't he barely had any strnegth in his arms as they hadn't been used for so long.

It wasn't until he heard a rough voice speak did he first begin to suspect that something was amiss.

"We will rest here for now Haku we will move off again in an hour it will only take a day to get over that mountain range"

"Hai zabuza-sama"

The man moved the large sword on his back so that it was in a more comfortable position before setting the bag down roughly under a tree he had to make do and so wasn't able to get a draw string sack and had to hold the top closed when he threw it down it fell on its side the boys head and his arm hanging out the bag.

"Imagine that for all the information that bastard had he never knew the boy was in a coma jackass this better not affect my pay. It was like taking candy from a dead baby really"

"Well if the size of the chakra signatures that are chasing us are anything to go by then at least what he said about the boy and his history is probably true"

"Yeah imagine that this boy would have had some potential if it hadn't been for the demon of the mist"

"What do you mean 'would' you fucking shit"

Both Haku and zabuza jumped up from their seats, the place instantly beginning to freeze over as haku looked around for the speaker it wasn't until she looked at the boy and she realized that although his eyes were closed he was smiling.

"I see so you are awake what a coincidence for you to wake up now?"

"Oh it's you"

Zabuza walked over to stare at the boy as he stood over him.

"Don't say it like that I am the great Uzamaki Naruto"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and use that energy to open your eyes so that you could see that such unimportant details as your name are useless in front of someone like me"

Naruto began to try to get up he rolled over from his side onto his stomache as he tried to get onto his hands and knees after a few seconds he manged it and began to cough and splutter before he began vomiting both Haku and zabuza jumped back so as to not get none of it on their footwear.

Naruto manged to open his eyes as he vomited and they instantly went wide as he watched his vomit freeze his eyes absorbing everything they were seeing sending the information to his brain.

"_The water in my vomit is being frozen…but which one is doing it?"_

After a few more seconds narutos vomiting session came to an end as he stood up he swayed on his feet he took one step forward and the girl opened her hand the ice instantly melted she kicked her foot in the puddle of watery vomit like a playful child and closed her fist again and the water that had splashed up instatly turned into ice senbons they remained there hovering in the air.

"_So it's you" _

He took a another step forward and he froze his eyes wide with terror.

"Get back in the sack boy a genin like you doesn't stand a chance"

"_**I am sorry Naruto there is no other way"**_

"**For once I agree with the lizard this situation is to desperate and you are to weak but none of that will deduct from my pleasure though boy"**

"_Huh"_

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH"

Naruto erupted into flames of red chakra his scream echoeing around the surrounding area as Zabuza and Haku watched in horror at the terrible scene in front of them.

"Haku make a barrier around him we need to contain the light and the screaming"

"Hai"

"Demonic Ice mirrors"

Ice mirrors appeared out of the air itself tightly knit they made a tight and secure box of ice turning the screaming to a dull moan behind the mirrors.

"Shit"

"What is it the top mirror it keeps on cracking it's directly above him I keep on having to channel a lot more chakra than usual their"

"Just do it. This is madness what the fuck was that"

"_W__e need a lot more questions answered"_

"I think it's stopped whatever that was"

"Go and check it out…. And haku…."

"Yes zabuza-sama"

"Be careful"

Haku smiled before she jumped into the nearest mirror.

"Hai Zabuza-sama"

When she appeared on the the inside of the mirror she almost vomited herself, the air was renk with the smell of burning flesh and there were flecks of blood on some of the mirrors were the boy was obviously thrashing around in pain there was a large black blemish were the boy was standing now there was smoke and steam rising from where she supposed him to still be.

"_Now I wonder if this works the same as last time?__"_

"...Come forth Hattori Hanzo"

Haku was blasted backwards as all the mirros were blasted apart, as she was thrown backwards by the hurricane that hit the top mirror before thundering through it and hitting the ground where the blonde stood she landed hard her stolen anbu mask gaining its first ever crack.

Naruto stepped forward out of the destruction that was Hanzos nantural power he was rather taller than he had been before anyone now would guess that he was fifteen he was wearing something that resembled a black and red captains jacket.

It was rather big, to a point where the hem dragged along the ground, it was sleevless and Naruto had a black under garment that was long sleeved it appeared to open up on his front just like his customized captains jacket to reveal a chiseled chest complete with six pack.

The material for his editied cpatains jacket was soft as silk and black on it there was red stiching in the form of flames as the wind from the hurricane continued the stiching distinctively looked liked they were alive flickering and moving. On the back there was an image of Hanzo and the kybui intertwined with each other to a point were you couldn't tell where one began and the other ended.

Zabuza and haku looked at Naruto there emotions obvious on their faces although they were quite different, while Hakus mirror that of shook and amzaement almost fear zabuzas had a cold mirth about it.

"_What kind of sword is that__?Iis that blade made of glass? And what was that destructive power that tore through my ice miirrors like it was paper?"_

"Boy you intent to fight the demon of the mist with a glass sword hahahaha your blood shall be used as the punch line in many a joke"

Naruto merely smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"From use-two chakra signatures I would say that that girl was stronger than you old man so why is it you giving her orders?"

"_How did he know that I was__ a girl?"_

"Mind your business boy if you think I'm weak you'll die a lot quicker than you were supposed to and what the fuck was all of that?"

"Sorry I had to work out a few kinks with my body but I am all yours now big boy"

"Well from the looks of ya now I doubt you will come quietly so I am gona have to end this quickly"

"Pshft my thoughts exactly"

Zabuza took up a strange pose a worrying glint in his eye.

"Kingakure no jutsu"

A thick mist rolled in obscuring everything from narutos sight he raised his hand and touched his nose and found that even when doing this he still couldn't see his hand his heart sped up for a second before he began to analyze every possible use for such a jutsu he only found one and went with it.

"So how does this work we can't see each other but you can hear me"

"Not bad but it is a bit more deep than that I can even hear your heart beat for you see I am one of the seven swordsman and a true master of the Silent killing technique you don't have a chance boy Haku put up the mirrors to encase the mist"

"Hai"

"Will this help?"

Naruto began whistling a jaunty tune the sound coming out high pitched as it bounced off the mirrors the sound reverbrating and intesifying to the point where zabuza could just barely zone in on Naruto he dived for the kill sword drawn in hand only for Naruto to back flip over his head with ease and finess.

Zabuza spun on his foot and swung his sword at Naruto again only for him to spin horizontantly in the air even going as far as to place a hand on the flat of the blade as it zoomed past him in order to spin and kick zabuza in the side of his head causing the man to go reeling backwards.

"_I can't hold back with this kid he was able to breath through hakus ice mirrors like they were nothing not even I can do that __it would take one of my best jutsus what ever that kid did shows that he is something else entirely"_

Zabuza prepared for another strike and Naruto noting the look in his eyes steadied himself waiting for the man to come as his mind developed a crude plan that would have reverbrations for years to come.

CHING

The sound of metal on glass echoed around the area as Naruto and zabuza traded blows zabuza all the while surprised at the boys brute strength as he managed to stay on his feet even as the demon of the mist bared down upon him.

Haku merely watched his eyes wide as this boy this supposed genin was standing up to her zabuza-san and holding his own the boy even had a sick leer on his face as if enjoying it the thrill of death causing him to smile wider.

"_Who is this kid?"_

"So mista demon of the mist how did you come across such an interesting specimen as that ise user?"

"That is my tool my weapon the extent of my reach you couldn't possibly understand, a kid like, you when I was half your age these hands were already drenched in blood"

Naruto grimaced at the thought of a small child standing in a pool of blood that he himself had spilled but smiled all the same.

"Is that suppose to frighten me? At half that age I already knew the hatred of hundreds"

"I see well it looks like this will be a fight between demons?"

"_Did zabuza-sama just acknowledge him as his equal?"_

"Hmm you called me a demon does that mean that you know my secret?"

"_Which secret is he talking about don't wana reveal to much let's stick with the demon side of things"_

"Yes my silent partner informed me of quite a lot before I came for your body"

"So people outside the village know of me as well huh? Well it doesn't matter"

"And why is that?"

"Because this wont be a fight between demons"

"So you have finally come to your sens…."

"Because your just a fucking wanabe………. Allow the breeze of hell that ruffles the hair of kami himself to caress your soul"

"_HUH?"_

"_What the fuck"_

Narutos zanpaktou began to transform taking on that of the straight sword with the pincer like blades protruding from it at the end the winds kicking up around him again.

"Ranmyaku kaze" (chaos wind)

Haku recognized the danger before Zabuza did and erected a ice mirror in front of him to shield him from the attack but not only did the wind move around it and continue to damage him but the mirror then melted and they were both blasted back Zabuza losing his grip on his sword for the first time since he had become an official member of the seven swordsman Hakus anbu mask finally cracking and falling apart so that Naruto could finally see the fear in her eyes that she had been hiding for so long.

Naruto looked dead into them and faltered.

"_There just like mine ………"_

Zabuza was upon him in an instant as both hands came crashing down on his head.

"_This kid isn't better than me I'll kill him and take that sword of his for myself maybe I'll even give Haku my old one"_

"_Shit what's wrong with my body?"_

"**You dum shit I just remade your body and your asking what's wrong obviously there are a few kinks to work out and obviously seeing as it's a new body it's not as capable as it should be, basically you've almost reached your limit"**

Naruto hit the ground hard he blacked out for a second and found himself not in front of Hanzo but in front of the kyubis cage he was staring at the fox with determination in his eyes and the fox at him with mirth and malice in his.

"I need some rent from you"

"**No you insolent brat get out of my sight and go say hi to that lizard of yours"**

"You live in my body you will pay me for the privilege"

"_**This is unwise Naruto as a vizard you are already taking to much power than is necessarily sensible from the kyubi more may have a … …… ….. adverse effect on you and that is not advisable in your current position"**_

"But in my current position I will die"

"_**I am sure you will find another way"**_

"And I am sure that I wont DAMIT FOX GIME THAT CHAKRA"

"**Hahaha****ha very well boy as you wish do not blame me"**

Chrakra surged through the bars of the kybuis cage but instead of coating Naruto in chakra it bored into his body through his eyes as Naruto fell to his knees screaming in pain his arms hanging limply at his side as he will them to quickly claw out his eyes.

Zabuza had reclaimed his sword in his jump through the use of a chakra string and was now en route to narutos head sword raised to cleave it in two. As he raced towards him his eyes narrowed Haku was standing at the boys head with a look of fear still evident on her face he would certainly beat that out of her later.

Naruto opend his eyes and was instantly looking into hakus face his eyes moved almost of their own accord gropping her face in their desperate search of her eyes as they found them Haku uttered a single almost silent cry. They held each others gaze for almost five seconds before she dropped to her knees allowing Naruto to focused his attention on Zabuza.

Zabuza locked eyes with Naruto and his eyes opened wide in surprise as he locked onto the pure black orbs that were narutos before he narrowed his eys and carried on his decent.

"You fucking freak I'll end you right here look at what you did to my Haku I'll rip your fucking eyes out with your own sword boy"

"……. Kenran shippuu" (dazzling hurricane)

Zabuza was blasted into the air as he went up spinning wildly until Zabuza steadied himself long enough to throw his giant sword striaght at narutos head. Not that Naruto was worried he expected his hurricane attack to knock it off course long before it became a threat but yet it wasn't and then he realized that Zabuza was still high up in the air but had stopped spinning.

"_He's__ to far out of range to be spun by the attack at that range"_

"_Shit how he is keeping his sword on course like that__?"_

And then he saw it barely a flicker but there was something there it looked like…

"_Is that a sting of chakra?"_

"I'll kill you yet boy"

It was a distant threat but one that could soon be realized.

"_How is __that sword not getting pushed backwards?"_

"_**I belive that he is forcing more chakra down the string to keep it going add the streamline effect of its design and we have a big fucking problem Naruto it looks like I am going to have to kick up your training a bit more"**_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_

"**Combine your attacks you can experiment if you survive later but right now you need to use your ****Ranmyaku kaze (chaos wind) and then your Kenran shippuu (dazzling hurricane) and combine them it will take all of the power you have and it will not be nearly as strong as it should be but I can feel more people coming hopefully it will buy you enough time now the command to make it work is "****_tsuin sa-buru ranmyaku shippuu"_**** (****twin saber chaos hurricane) DO IT NOW HE'S ALMOST GOT YOU"**

"TSUIN SA-BURU RANMYAKU SHIPPUU (twin saber chaos hurricane)

A red and blue wind erupted from Narutos sword taking the form of a phoenix before soaring for Zabuza the new attack falling into a spin (imagine a bird pokemon doing drill peck or something) as it plowed into him scalding and turning and twisting him in the coils of it's power and that was when Naruto realized that it wasn't working he looked closer and he saw a mountainous amount of steam rising off Zabuza it appeared the man was using his water manipulation to coat himself in water in order to cut the damage of the attack and needless to say it worked flawlessly.

"_This guy is true elite I know I could of killed him if I was at a hundred percent…..believe it"_

Was Narutos last thought as he fainted his sword returning back to its sealed form in his tightly closed fist.

"YOUR MINE"

"And your mine HIYAH"

Zabuza was thrown back by the enormous spin kick sent to his unguarded side as Maito Gai blasted the man away only for him to fall into the path of a well placed Lightning blade attack by a certain Cyclops.

The Hokage in the mean time moved over to he blonde haired boy lying down beside the dark haired girl both their breathing normal glass blade still in his hand.

"_What the fuck Naruto what is going on are you back? Is that sword yours? Did you just fight Momochi Zabuza one on one and live who is this girl?" _

The man bowed down and swept Naruto into his arms noting how much heavier the boy had become as he sighed a deep sigh longing for his tobacco.

"_So many unanswered questions"_

"Sir what should we do about the girl?"

"Bring her with us of course we can not leave her out here for any pervert to have his way with she is to be looked after in Konoha until further action can be taken"

"Hai hokage-sama"

"LET'S MOVE I DON'T LIKE BEING IN IWA IT BRINGS BACK….DISTASTEFUL MEMORIES"

"HAI"

As they got through the first ten feet of trees they slowed down as the genin joined them each throwing there own furtive looks at Naruto the almost magical sword in his hands and the girl.

"_So many unanswered question"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hasty finish sorry bout that meant to be getting ready for college.

Read and review I shall update soon.


	6. Let's begin

_**Umm wow that was some good feed back I got from the last chapter thank you all who reviewed and tut tut all who didn't anyway for those who think that I missed lovely cliff-hanger opportunities you're right I did the time for cliff hangers is chapters away for now I must advance the plot and bring in all the players **__****__**. Enjoy.**_

"Someone talking"

"_**Zanpaktou spirit"**_

"**Demon talking"**

"_Someone thinking"_

**********Different scene************

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Naruto awoke in Hanzos usual living quarters standing up groggily he could barely make out the silhouette of Hanzo the great spirit of what was soon to be his legendary zanpaktou.

"Where am I?"

"_**Wow you must have been more disorientated than I thought"**_

"Hanzo?"

Although Naruto knew it was him he was still startled by the sharp growl of the dragons voice it was in sharp contrast of the surrounding area that seemed to be engulfed in mist.

"_**Yes Naruto how are you feeling?"**_

"Like my head had sex with an elephant"

"_**That is quite understandable when considering all you've been through in the last twelve hours…"**_

"What twelve hours no I must get out of here Zabuza he's…"

"_**Already been taken care of"**_

"What bye who?"

"_**It would seem like some of the ninjas from your village including the one you call old man**__** came after you I am not sure of the details it is harder to use your senses when you are unconscious"**_

"The third?...."

Narutos mind was a whirl of thought as he tried to put the few details he had together to try and understand what had happened but to no avail.

"_**Yes**__**, now Naruto about your body"**_

"What happened to it what was that fire it felt like my very soul was on fire but then I felt so confident I felt like I could do anything I… I don't understand all of this"

"_**Please let me explain Naruto your body and soul were quickly tearing themselves apart by trying to do what they knew they should be able to do but weren't they were unable to differentiate from your soul body and your **__**earth body and so was causing itself terrible damage. I was originally planning to make you train your body to a point where it could then be able read the information that your brain had stored like how to concentrate large amounts of energy for an attack but alas with the appearance of the man with the giant zanpaktou I had to take a short cut"**_

"And so what you burned me alive and did what?""

"_**I used the kyubis chakra to remake your body to build you a vessel that was refined to the point of being like the edge of a master's blade this body is human in every way it is just extremely efficient it doesn't really make you more powerful than what you should be or anything it is just well built"**_

"So now I really am the demon"

"_**NO Naruto that is not the case you are Naruto Uzamaki do not ever think that you are a demon"**_

"But I am made with his chakra, demon chakra I owe my life to a demon"

"_**And every time you survive something he owes his life to you"**_

"So that is not the point why couldn't we use your chakra?"

"_**Because **__**the kyubis chakra is more substantial and it also has a higher density and your not completely made of his chakra I wove myself into your body as well I thought it could be used to balance things out a bit seeing as my chakra has more clarity to it than the kyubis"**_

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"So I am not completely made of him then I still have a bit of good in me?"

"_**Naruto you will always have good in you, you are not defined by me or the kyubi you are defined by the strength of your soul and the goodness of your heart and I think that anyone who knows you can vouch for your goodness on that account"**_

Naruto sighed as he looked into the cool swirling eyes of Hanzo.

"Hanzo?"

"_**Yes Naruto"**_

"What did I do to that ice girl when she looked into my face after the kyubi gave me more chakra it was like she saw the devil himself what happened?"

"_**I do not know my guess if you have some kind of demon dojutsu"**_

Narutos eyes widened in fear as all of his worse fears were being confirmed.

"WHA…."

Hanzo realized his mistake instantly as he saw the look in Narutos eyes and rushed to correct it.

"_**That does not mean that you are part demon I have no idea what it is I just say that because the power is focused through your eyes and it was given to you by a demon ok Naruto?"**_

"I just want to be normal everywhere I go the kyubi forces me to end up being hated and now I have his eyes and a body courtesy of him when will it end Hanzo when will it end?"

"_**I know Naruto and I will try to help you overcome this but do not worry about the eye thing my guess is that it was a one off ok?"**_

"_Ok Hanzo but…."_

"He's coming with me"

Naruto and Hanzo looked at each other as they both spread their senses out and listened.

"No I cannot allow it he would do better to stay here"

"_**I believe it is time for you to wake up Naruto"**_

***********************************

"Oh yeah fucking great job you've done with him so far living on his own fucking gay team going into comas losing his soul getting kidnapped fighting nuke nins YEAH BRILLIANT"

"_I agree"_

"_**But try to not let them know you are awake ok"**_

"I understand your anger but the council will not let you take him and I either as a friend a sympathiser or a leader will not allow you to take him"

"_I will try"_

"Like you could stop me"

"Do not let me prove it"

"Too late you might just have to"

"Why are you pushing for this so badly you have enjoyed yourself fulfilling your unique job for the village the last twelve years why all of a sudden….why so much interest"

"Let's just say the wind carries disturbing rumours"

"Oh and what 'wind' would this be?"

"Let's just say me and nature have a close relationship"

"Well Jiraiya your spy system is as impeccable as ever"

"_Jiraiya I've heard that name before I think it's about time I got some…a lot of answers"_

"And so are my ears so please have your talk outside old man I'm trying to sleep"

Both grey haired men turned around to the bed behind them. Their argument causing them to forget where they were and who they were with.

"I am sorry Naruto how are you"

"Well considering everything I am doing quite well"

"It is a pleasure to see you up again I was starting to think that I would never see those eyes again"

Naruto was startled to hear this but then let out a sigh that he never knew he had been holding in as he realized that whatever was wrong with his eyes must be gone now and they were back to the original sea blue.

"And it's good to see you too old man"

"I'm pleased to hear it Naruto"

On the outside Saratobi was beaming to see his unofficial favourite ninja but on the inside he was frowning.

"_There's something off about him"_

"And who are you the old mans kid?"

"Huh?...oh no Naruto this is my old student Jiraiya the toad sage of the legendary sanin"

"Hmmm wow I've never heard of them"

Both men crashed to the ground at Narutos ignorance of what was basically a famous ninja and a famous ninja group.

"_Well as least he's back to normal"_

"But Naruto you would of spent most of your first year in the academy learning about him and his two other team mates"

Jiraiya jumped backwards striking a shining pose as he looked at Naruto proclaiming himself as a super pervert.

"I am the great and gallant Jiraiya at your service"

"Pshft couldn't help ya old man. But you could help do you know what I haven't had in years…..RAMEN"

"_Years__?"_

"_Years just how long was he gone for?"_

Both men were thinking the same thing.

"_Were going to have to investigate this"_

"Naruto I am happy that you are out of bed but you will need to stay in for a few more hours while the medical ninja run some more tests on you ok"

"Ahh man come on old man I wana go and explore I missed this place a bit when I was gone ya know"

"Do not worry Jiraiya has a lot to talk to you about so I am sure you shall not be bored ok Jiraiya he is all yours"

And with that the old man was gone his walk telling Naruto that there was no point in arguing.

"_Oh well lets see what this so called super pervert has got to say then"_

"_**Hmm indeed"**_

Jiraiya surveyed Naruto with a grim look on his face as Naruto laid back in his hospital bed eyes closing listening out for the sharp in take of breath indicating that the man was about to start talking.

"I need some rame…."

"What happened?"

"Huh?"

"What happened when you fought that cloud ninja that was trying to kidnap the hyuga girl?"

"Pshft that was a long time ago ya no ero"

"Listen to me very closely boy I have experienced a hell of a lot more than the old man do not think that for one second this little charade that you are pulling is fooling me so stop playing dum and stop talking to me as though you can pull the wool over my eyes"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the toad sannins words as though considering them.

"What are you talking about? hmm maybe some ramen can help me?"

Naruto ended his sentence with a waggle of his eyebrows as though trying to charm the experienced ninja into submission.

"Fine….."

Jiraiya stood up and began to walk out feeling Narutos gaze on his back. This was a war of the minds an unexpected one but welcomed nonetheless and it was one that he intended to win for the boys' sake at the very least not to mention his fathers sake he paused at the door before half turning around.

"….And it's not like I could of helped you out or nothing any who bye boy"

Narutos eye brow creased at the mans parting words wondering to himself what they could mean in general and to him specifically he shrugged his shoulders and stood up looking for his clothes and finding something that he hadn't thought that he would ever see again.

His orange jump suit.

"_Wasn't I wearing a cool captains outfit earlier on?"_

"_Sorry Naruto but that only comes with the release of your shikai looks like you're going to have to wear that until further notice then huh"_

Naruto could hear the dragon barely hiding his mirth at the outfit and at his partners distaste for it.

"_I guess so lizard"_

"_Hey that's a bit harsh isn't it ummm incidentally where are you going?"_

"_I am going to see that girl that collapsed on the battlefield when she looked into my eyes"_

"_Hmm then allow me to test something if you please"_

"_What?"_

"_I wish to try and become corporeal"_

"_Huh"_

"_I wish to be able to move independent of your body"_

"_Can you do that?"_

"_Don't really know but let's find out shall we?"_

"_How?"_

"_Cup your hands together and mix your charka and the kyubis chakra together and think of me clear your mind and…"_

"_Why does almost everything I do have to involve him I am strong enough on my own you know"_

"_Now, now Naruto you must know that it is nothing like that it is simply that the nine tailed foxes body is solid chakra and every molecule of chakra could make at least five kage bunshins not to mention the fact that it is limitless it is just the easiest way to complete such things that's all"_

"_Fine"_

Naruto cupped his hands together and began to concentrate.

"_I feel like I'm trying to hold invisible water in my hands"_

"_Just concentrate as much of your chakra as possible and then when it feels like it is going to be to much you then go and add some of the kyubis chakra to it while concentrating on my form ok"_

"_Yep got ya but its kind of hard to concentrate with you yammering on in my ear"_

"_Hmph"_

Naruto began to concentrate his chakra the density of it a direct opposite to the fluidness of reiatsus he felt as though the chakra was pushing against the insides of his hands and began to clear his mind he imagined Hanzo rearing its great head flexing the muscles in his wings.

He began to imagine the clouds of kyubi chakra rising up to seep into his chakra system and began drawing upon them until he began to feel a burning sensation in his hands he then pumped more of his chakra into it his concentration causing him to miss the door opening as he blasted backwards his head connecting with the wall on the other side a cracking thud issuing from the collision while there was another thud to be heard near the door that Naruto barely registered.

When Naruto opened his eyes it was to find a small lizard on his chest its clawed feet were the same blue of Narutos eyes while most of its body was grey there was a thin mane of red fur running down its back its eyes still held the look of a snowstorm with in them.

"Hi"

"……HAHAHAHAHA"

"What?"

"You're a freaking lizard man hahahahahaha"

"Grrrr what do you expect I obviously could not appear in my full form it would be disastrous and besides you don't have the skill"

"Hey low blow"

Naruto stood up and began dusting himself off it was at this moment that he heard a groan coming from the door way he looked towards it and saw someone that he hadn't seen in years.

"Hinata?"

She appeared to be unconscious, Naruto moved over to her Hanzo in his hand as he bent over her, her back was leaning against the wall he leaned in close until their faces were almost touching he felt her breath on his face and allowed that to satisfy him.

"_I'll just leave her on my bed to rest so that she can wake up naturally"_

Just as he was about to move his head her eyes snapped open as she saw how close he was her cheeks turned instantly red as she flung herself forward giving him the head butt of his life.

"OW"

"So-so-so sorry N-n-naruto-kun"

"Ow"

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun you alright?"

"Yeah just need to buy a new forehead"

"S-s-s-sorry about that you startled m…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Hinatas pause he followed her line of sight to his shoulder and giving himself a mental slap remembered Hanzo in his corporeal form sitting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata this is my…my..liza"

"I am Narutos familiar Hanzo and you are obviously hinata I have learned a lot about you through Naruto"

"_Naruto was talking about me??....THE LIZARD TALKS"_

Hinatas cheeks turned if possible an even darker shade of red.

Naruto realizing why used his thumb and finger to keep Hanzos mouth shut as he spoke to Hinata.

"So wana walk with me?"

"S-s-s-sure"

As Naruto left the room with the pale eyed girl he had no way of hearing the four sighs that he caused around the village.

"Well Naruto what are you hiding from your kage?"

"So this is the one the toad sage was to speak of not bad wonder what he's hiding though"

"So my student where do we go from here?"

"Bastard how did you get so strong when you've been in a coma al this time how can I reach my brother when I got this dobe surpassing me?"

************************************

Naruto and Hinata were walking without any real direction in their steps allowing their conversation to guide them subconsciously.

"So let me get this straight you were removed from your team…. You are no longer inline to be clan head and the guy that's been following us for the last thirty minutes is a branch member from your clan?"

"Yes"

"So how is your team functioning with a missing member"

"My younger sister has taken my place"

Naruto heard the hard edge to her voice as she spoke; he also noticed that as he had dug deeper the anger in her voice has extinguished the stutter that she suffered from.

"It is meant to be a life long punishment as I have effectively been removed from the ninja world as no team will take me for fear of clashing with my farther not to mention the fact that she is reportedly doing very well with Shino Kiba and Kurenai"

"Why?"

Because I am viewed as weak unbendable unlike Neji Unbreakable unlike the branch members and un-teachable unlike my sister they simply see me as obsolete"

"And what about your team are they not trying to stick up for you?"

"Kurenai tried but my fathers' powers as clan head overruled her. I heard she tried to complain to the hokage but seeing as our team is so new and he does not want to cause problems between clans and the village there wasn't much that he could do"

"Tsch there's always something he can do I mean look at me I got kidnapped and half the village came after me"

"Yeah Naruto but you are a lot more important than me s…"

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks hinata turned around to look at him and the look in his face made her fear an imminent attack from enemy ninja.

"Don't ever place any body higher than yourself hinata you have to much to offer the world to be down treading yourself as well. I mean you think I'm so important and I think you're more important than me so where does that put you?"

Hinata blushed and began prodding her fingers again.

"Y-y-y-yes Naruto-kun"

"What a smooth talker"

"Shut up Hanzo"

"Hey Hinata sorry but I have to visit someone I hope you don't mind I'll still walk you home if you want?"

"Naa that's ok Naruto you don't have to I'm sure my …'guard' will watch over me"

Naruto narrowed his eyes but smiled all the same.

"K maybe I'll swing round tonight and see you"

Naruto spoke these last words as he and hinata turned around to walk away although their voices had not lost any volume.

"I'd like that"

"It's a date then"

Hinata heard the last words to escape his mouth although they were not whispered they were not shouted as loud as the rest all the same she answered careful to make sure she was the only one listening.

"Yes it is"

**************************

Naruto smiled to himself from underneath his Hokages hat this village really was terrible when it came to security a simple henge still able to work wonders on a couple of chunin.

He paused outside the last cell of the corridor apparently the girl had been removed from the hospital after waking up and freezing quite a large part of the north side of her ward killing two nurses in the process.

"Lord hokage I was not expecting such a visit"

Naruto smiled and dropped the henge.

"Hmmm was this more of what you were expecting"

"Hmm that's the ticket"

"Good then let's talk shall we first what is your name?"

"Haku"

"Is that it?"

"Yes I have no last name?"

"Damn I'm going to have to fix that"

"Why I need no last name for this cell"

"Hmm damn your right well gona have to get rid of this cell then huh?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I am sooooooooo sorry my loyal readers I have just been swamped by coursework and college and everyday life please do not abandon this fic because I have certainly not I have roughly the next hundred or so chapters planned out its just getting them down on paper that's killing me but I will hopefully squeeze out another chap soon mwha _**R & R**_.


	7. The lavender cogs begin to turn

_**Tryna keep the rhythm out here so here we go. Enjoy.**_

"Someone talking"

"_**Zanpaktou spirit"**_

"**Demon talking"**

"_Someone thinking"_

**********Different scene************

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where are you from?"

"Why trying to figure if you can get a bounty for me seeing as you were the one who defeated me?"

Naruto heard the biting bitterness in her voice at this fact and smiled to himself. He sat down Indian style in front of her cell door in order to be at her eye level.

"No I just thought that it would be easier to piece together a picture of you why is their a bounty on you're head"

"……"

"Did you know that I learnt that when someone is being interrogated they usually do not speak…."

Naruto paused and looked her knowingly in the eyes before carrying on.

"…..and this is because they believe that their interrogator will be able to deduce the truth no matter how they tried to disguise their voice"

"Really I never knew that"

"I think there is one on you you've already killed some of the village members I hear, when they were just trying to help you and all I have to do is tell them that you were with the nuke-nin and they will instantly know that you are from mist and anything else their is to know about you so you can either start fucking talking to me or I am sure that they can find someone a lot worse than me for you to talk to"

"But you won't"

Naruto furrowed his brow he was in the process of trying to get back up but settled back down at this statement.

"And why so sure?"

"Because you're hiding to"

"What do you mea…."

"I've heard of you leaf snobs that are just like the rest of us if not worse but act like you're so high and mighty and better than us"

"Hmm the leaf village does pride itself on its morals"

This time it was the ice user that smirked at the obvious bitterness in the other ones voice"

"And those eyes of yours you would be in the cell next to me probably with your eyes gouged out too, just how did you beat two elite jounin one with a kekkei genkai and the other a well known member of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist"

Naruto looked her up and down his eyes finally settling on her eyes the defiance in them shining brightly and yet he could see something behind it something a lot darker and a lot stronger he carried on watching and saw a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face as she appeared to shiver from the cold of her cell.

"I see right through you"

"What do you mean?"

"What did you see when you looked into my eyes?"

***************************

"GET OUT"

"But farther please"

"I SAID GET OUT YOU'RE NO DAUGHTER OF MINE"

"Please give me one more chance"

"IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW I'LL KILL YOU"

"But this, this is my home this is all I now"

"NEJI"

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

"Forcefully remove Hinata from the estate she is no longer welcome here"

"Yes Hiashi-sama"

A sick grin appeared over the experienced genins face as he crouched into an all to familiar position.

A small scream was all that could escape Hinatas mouth as she collapsed to the ground, as Hiashi looked on in disgust.

"Pathetic couldn't even defend herself against a branch member such as yourself get her out of my sight"

"Where would you have me bring her Hiashi-sama?"

"Anywhere she is not my responsibility anymore"

"As you wish Hiashi-sama"

**********************************

"Kakashi, Jiraiya thank you for coming at such short notice I believe you both know the nature of the subject that I wish to talk to you about"

"Naturally this Naruto is the divine meaning of the word enigma I have not spoken with him yet but from what I have observed he is hiding more than we could ever imagine"

"This Naruto? Am I to understand that you do not believe it to be the same one Kakashi?"

"Well look at it he has only been in that coma for a few weeks and the change that has been made is beyond belief"

"Kakashi the time stream between the two dimensions runs differently, to Naruto he must have been gone for month's maybe even years"

"Well when he starts working with team seven again I shall see where this change stems from"

"He will not join your team Kakashi"

"And what makes you say that Jiraiya-sama because he has experienced things that he shouldn't have"

"He hates almost everyone he knew he has been different the minute he awoke from his coma the toads on Myouboku mountain were in a frenzy the power he was letting off allowed me to pinpoint his location why do you think I reappeared so quickly after he awoke I needed to know what was going on and it is for this reason why I wish to take up a somewhat regular post inside the village as a jounin instructor I want to be Narutos"

Kakashi had been gripping his chair in shame harder and harder as Jiraiya had spoken as he had thought to himself how he had shunned Naruto for Sasuke seeing more potential in him than the blonde youth. It was only after he heard Jiraiyas plans to take said student that he broke the arms of the chairs his fury lending him courage to stand up to the man as he indeed rose to his feet.

"You will not take Naruto"

"And who will stop me"

"You have no right"

Jiraiya rose from his chair allowing his chakra to ruffle his hair a classic intimidation technique used when training new recruits in order to breed obedience in them on sight Kakashi merely sneered at the tactic.

"And you have no chance Naruto will seek me out sooner or later I have what no one in this poxy village can give him"

"And what's that?"

"Recognition"

"That is exactly what he is gaining now"

"No he is a science project that this village merely wishes to tinker with until they understand it then he will be discarded like a piece of trash he will come to me in the end he will seek me out as I have him it is inevitable"

"Careful Jiraiya-sama you're starting to sound like your old team mate"

Jiraiya pushed his chair out the way as he squared up to Kakashi.

"Careful squirt about what you say"

"You're not as quick as you used to be old man"

"ENOUGH"

Both Kakashi and Jiraiya looked startled for a moment both seeming to have forgotten exactly who they were fighting in front of. As they looked down to find that the hokage was not even looking at them but merely at the desk his hands coming together under his chin.

"You two WILL show me the proper respect you WILL sit down AND YOU WILL SHUT UP"

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi both did as they were told neither looking the old man in his eyes as they had rarely seen him display such anger before.

"Jiraiya you will speak with the boy Kakashi in the light that what Jiraiya has said is true other arrangements will be made for team seven in order to allow the team to continue with their ninja practices for the time being"

"Hai Hokage-sama thank you if you do not mind I will go and seek out my student now and speak with him"

"Are you sure that is wise Kakashi he may still hold some animosity towards you"

"Please Hokage-sama it is long overdue"

"Very well"

With that and a quick bow Kakashi made to shushin only to pause as Jiraiya spoke.

"Face it Kakashi you decided to handle dirt and let a diamond slip through your fingers and now you know how much that diamond is worth you want it back….well believe me I will make sure you pay a very dear price…a very dear price indeed"

"We shall see"

And with that Kakashi was gone.

Jiraiya turned around to look at his old sensei a look of defiance set dead in his eyes.

"Do you really think your decision is wise Jiraiya?"

"Do you think that yours were?"

And with that Jiraiya too was gone leaving the old man with two worst for wear chairs and his thoughts.

"_At least the will of fire still burns bright in the old generation"_

As Jiraiya leap from tree to tree he felt more than heard one of his more senior senseis drop from one of the higher branches to hop beside him.

"The wind brings me many tales little Jiraiya why such a change in personality?"

"No change but sometimes you must fight fire with fire"

"Will they take you back?"

"I know that foolish council will allow me the boy for my fully realised services again they would be mad not to"

"I see and this is wise because?"

"Because that boy needs a future he can be proud of and I don't think any of them can give it to him besides the great toads prophecy I have narrowed it down to just two people but seeing as I fear one of those people to be dead I will concentrate all my energies into this one"

"What can you offer him our sage techniques?...our summoning contract?...more power is that wise?"

"No the understanding of power"

"I see well good luck Jiraiya I will be….around obviously"

"Obviously"

And with that the old toad dropped out of sight leaving the old man too his thoughts.

***************************

"Nothing"

Naruto openly sneered in her face the action making him look more feral than she could have imagined him.

"Lies"

"If you say so"

"Me and you both know that these little eyes of mine fucked you up I just want to know why what did you see."

"I saw nothing"

"Fine I will leave you here to rot in this cell it may spoil my plans a bit but oh well I am sure destiny will throw me a rope of salvation"

And with that Naruto bounced up with surprising bounce considering he had been sitting on the cold floor for quite a while and began to walk off.

"Good bye I'll see you again in forty years time if I survive that long"

Haku began to panic if she was stuck here she would never escape he was her only chance.

"Wait….I…I am not sure of what I saw I do not understand it, it was as though I saw death himself but he was a thousand times more terrible than what I would have expected when I looked into your eyes there were angry reds as though it was fire but more intensity I saw women children men dieing but it wasn't like I was on the outside it was like a part of me was dying with each of them…..do you know the pain of death Uzamaki?...... And then I remember looking into a little girls eyes as she died and in the reflection I saw myself killing a bounty with Zabuza-san I felt their pain like I never knew I could, I watched my dad killing my mum I watched me killing my dad and I felt it I felt my soul shred a thousand times only to reform just to shred one more time what dojutsu do you poses Uzamaki what jutsu could do that to me?"

"I have no dojutsu I have a curse but you killed your farther was it in cold blood or self defence?"

Haku looked shocked to hear that he had no dojutsu but flinched when he spoke about her farther before taking a deep breath and continued to answer.

"I come from mist country over their quite a few years back there was great hatred for Kekkei Genkai clans and so the country itself sought to wipe us out me and my mother escaped because I was so young and she could not use the trait passed down to her but when my farther caught me using it one day he killed her he killed my mother and when he turned on me I accidentally killed him with my bloodline. I was found by Zabuza half dead he took me in he nursed me back to health he trained me he showed me the ways of the world he helped me live and in return I gave him my undying service I was his tool a mere extension on his arm, he was the farther I couldn't find and I loved him like the farther I lost and since then my life has been from disappointment to hurt to hatred always and forever more and yet it doesn't sound nearly as bad as your curse what is it?"

"I hold the nine tailed fox inside of me everywhere I go he destroys my life and yet he doesn't stop me living its quite the ironic situation on the anniversary of the sealing which happens to be on my birthday they celebrate the man who did it to me the fourth hokage I hate that day, I hate him, I actually hate my birthday never had an ok one yet"

"Question"

"Answer"

"You said your plans include me what are they?"

"You and me become friends"

"…… Huh?"

"I could see it in your eyes when I fought your old master you've seen just as much pain and suffering as me I can help you, you can help me we can help each other"

"So you were fighting an A rank nuke nin and you were thinking about going on play dates?"

"More or less"

"The truth if you don't mind Uzamaki"

"Fine I will only give you the clip notes version"

Haku nodded as Naruto stood up as if to leave signalling that the conversation was over.

"I plan to change it"

He began walking away he put back on his henge and began his small shuffle oh-so-reminiscent of the third hokage before he was paused again.

"Change what?"

Naruto smiled to himself although while under the thirds guise it turned out a lot more sinister as did his last word.

"Everything"

****************************

Naruto was beating a familiar track the only sincere one of the day as he smiled to himself humming some forgotten tune that had been taught to him by Shunsui in order to keep the beat of the swing in his rookie days. He pushed open the door and was immediately barged onto his feet by around twenty children stampeding through the small door way.

"Naruto?"

The blonde heard his name from his position on the ground and looked up his goofy grin etched onto his face.

"Hay Iruka sensei how you been"

"You're awake?"

"Yep just about"

Irukas face went from puzzlement to shock to happiness as he picked the blonde up by his outstretched hand before grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Well I only just got up actually"

"Wow I normally go to visit you after class that would have been a shock when I found the empty bed, but how are you?"

"Never been better there's just one thing the doc said before I left….."

"What was it?"

"Hmm it was something important"

"Yes, yes come-on"

"They said it was really important that I needed right away"

"Yes I will go and sort it out now for you, tell me what it was"

"Brilliant it was a large pork ramen let's go Iruka sensei"

Iruka blanched as the air left his body barely having enough time to take in the con before being dragged out of the door by his former student.

"_Kami dam it Naruto"_

**************************************

"Kakashi-sensei is Naruto coming back now that he's awake?"

"Things are a bit more complicated than that sakura you and Sasuke just continue training on your katas for your warm ups ok?

"What's the point ever since the dobe when and got himself hospitalized. Which by the way you still haven't told us how yet, you haven't trained us properly you've been slacking a lot more than usual Kakashi if this is your best then I'll get myself another sensei"

The fact that that was the most Sasuke had said in a while wasn't what had kept Kakashi silent, it was with the fact that with the words of the saddest twelve year old in existence came a terrible truth, by focusing so much on Naruto he was putting his other team mates in danger and this as his old sensei would have told him was unacceptable.

"_Those that abandon a mission are called trash but those that abandon their friends are worst than trash"_

"Prepare yourself Uchiha, Haruno"

The chilling calm along with the use of their last names instilled a fear in them that they ha not felt since the bell test they both jumped back and prepared for the worse.

"Sasuke please work with me we should be a match for him as its two on one we can take him ready"

"Whatever"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

The looks on their faces were priceless as both Kakashis rushed the genin killer intent leaking out of both of the one eyed men.

"Come at me with the intent to kill"

"_He's yours Jiraiya"_

It was two hours later and there was a knock on the hokages door he cursed heavily under his breath.

"_I was almost out for the day"_

"Come in"

Kakashi walked in an old army blood clotting solution made of herbs mud and what looked like a leech was on a long gash going down Kakashis arm both of which happening to be supporting sakura as Sasuke followed behind with a weak limp behind them.

Saratiobis eyebrows raised ever so slightly at the scene but smiled he had been viewing them through his crystal ball ever since Naruto went to soul society and had been quite worried about them, this picture of a ninja group hard at work was proof that they were on the up and up again.

"Ahh team 7 how may I help you?"

"We have come to request a change in the teams we wish to join onto another genin team making a group of five, six if you're including me"

"And your reason for this is?"

"You can lead a cow to water but you can't force it to drink"

"Ahh I see very well such things are not unheard of but are rarely done I will have to speak to the ninja council about this"

"Very well until then I ask to allow us to continue as normal"

"Very well, understand that I can not give your team anything higher than a D rank mission"

"Hai Hokage-sama"

"And you should probably get that arm checked out"

"Yeah but I kinda like it it's a sign that Sakura is growing"

"Sakura?"

"Yeah she caught me off guard with her kawarimi it was quite inventive actually the thing these genin come up with"

"I see well as I said get that arm sorted out wont you?"

"Hai Hokage-sama goodnight"

"Yes goodnight and to you as well Sasuke"

"Hai Hokage-sama goodnight"

************************************

Naruto and Iruka were sopping wet; the blame for this could rest only partly with the rain itself, two ninjas such as themselves need not get wet if it was not for a friendly argument debating if Naruto simply let Iruka catch him all those times instead of just being caught….and so it began.

And so it ended two hours later and not only was Iruka about to be hospitalized for collapsed lungs but he was about to have a heart attack as he realized he would have to live up to his end of the deal.

"Come on Iruka you have to pay that was the deal all I can eat if I win or I never eat ramen again…with the stakes so high how could you expect to win?"

"What…."

Naruto looked at the older ninja with little sympathy as he tried to take a breath between each word.

"Ever….blonde….bastard"

"Well while I see if the schools gona need a new teacher I'll just go ahead and order for myself I would order your food as well but I don't think you'll have enough for the both of us hahahaha"

"Teme"

"What?......"

The loud voice from round the back of the restaurant startling Iruka and Naruto both looking at expectantly to see what would happen.

"Is that Naruto I thought it was your voice I was hearing but I couldn't believe my ears, I heard you were in a deep coma how's my best customer?"

"Hi Ichiraku and yeah I'm good how about a complimentary bowl of ramen?"

"For you Naruto anything"

"See Iruka no complaining or grumbling that's what friends should be all about"

"Punk"

"Teme"

"Hey gime back my headband punk"

"Hahaha have to catch me"

************************************

Naruto and Iruka had parted ways a few minutes ago, he heading back to the academy for some late night marking Naruto passing through some of his old hang out spots in the rain.

He had passed the hyuga house a few minutes ago and was now passing near the space of forest that he had beaten konohamarus trainer Ebisu in he smiled to himself as he pictured his Oiroke no jutsu.

"_Ahh simpler times back when all I had to do was become Hokage"_

"Cough….cough"

Naruto span around on the spot eyes searching as he looked calmly around thoughts racing through his head.

"_No assassin is gona cough so I don't have to worry about that"_

"Konohamaru?"

Naruto raised his nose in the air and sniffed.

"_Hinata?"_

He walked over to wear the smell and the sound came from and saw a pile of rubbish and… a foot. He rushed over and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Hinata what happened to you?"

The purple haired girl looked like she had just gone a round with Kenpachi there was blood coming out of her nose and mouth her clothes were torn she had cuts and bruises on every exposed part of her skin and she was breathing heavily.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu…go get help NOW"

The original Naruto picked the girl up gingerly not wanting to disrupt anything further her arm slipped round the back of his neck her hands ruffling his hair, he took a step and disappeared already half way home fear lending him speed to rival the thunder god technique.

Naruto laid Hinata on his spring less bed and felt lost as he waited by her side silently she began coughing blood bubbling at the side of her mouth as she seemed to gasp for breath, so preoccupied with the situation that he didn't have time to notice the slight pinkish tinge to the tips of his hair.

"Hinata HINATA HANG ON"

Naruto ran outside and looked around in the rain wildly.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

Hundreds of clones appeared around Naruto on the tops of roofs in near by trees.

"Get HELP NOW"

"**My charka is not only for destroying"**

"What do you mean?"

"**My chakra is one of the most flexible power sources in the universe it can be combined with almost anything and turned to any use combine it with the lizards chakra and infuse it with her injuries and she shall begin to heal"**

"Will more chakra make her heal faster?"

"**NO you can only use a subtle amount this is not a useless jutsu you're doing this is a life you are in essence partially creating"**

"What do you mean is she…is she dying?"

"**Yes now you must do it subtly neither chakra must be fighting the other our charkas must be mixed perfectly you as well your chakra will help ease her body into accepting ours"**

"Ok let's go….hang on hinata-chan"

Naruto pressed his hands lightly one over the over against her bosom as he focused the energies trying to get just the right amount that felt right separating the charkas so that the kyubis was on his left while Hanzos was on his right.

"_**Now Naruto you cannot view my reiatsu and his chakra separately you are separating them to much**_ _**infuse them in your chest and then let it over flow into your arms it will go down into your hands and transfer to her make sure u dilute it with your chakra as much as possible it will not hinder the job"**_

Naruto stood over feeling a relaxing warmth sweeping down his arms as the healing power flowed through him the blood stains on her clothes began evaporating her minor cuts healing her bruises receding as her body began to raise ever so slightly as though as invisible line was connected to her top.

"**Enough"**

"_**Enough"**_

As he removed his arms her body fell with a light bump back onto his bed.

"Hinata"

Nothing her chest refused to continue the rhythm of the living her body lost the warmth of life, Naruto bowed his head by her side as he fell to his knees.

"No"

The single bedroom home that he had was completely silent only the rain to ease his suffering.

Narutos eyes snapped open as hinata took a gasp of breath as though she had just completed a challenge to see how long she could stay underwater for.

"Hinata chan you're alive"

"Naru .. to .. Naruto?"

"Who?... what did this to you?"

"Why..why did he do it Naruto?"

Her eyes were fluttering now as though she was about to faint.

"Who?"

"Daddy?"

Naruto blanched at the simple word one that he had never spoken but one that he had always wished to whisper into the warm folds of a shirt while being held firm by strong resilient hands.

He turned around and made five kage bunshins each with the same look coming on their faces Naruto looked at all of them and no words were needed to be spoken the eyes said it all……

'Look after her I'll handle this'.

And with that he was gone.

The two guards outside the hyuga mansion were pissed off to say the least a week ago they had accidentally bumped into Hanabi one causing her to spill her herbal tea the other snickering, they had each made their apologies and quickly made their exits and thought nothing more of it. Now the girl happened to be next in line for clan head and they had gone from elite guard to guard duty in 0 to 1 week, 7 days, 168 hours, or 10080 minutes what ever way you see it the point is……

Boy were they pissed.

So the fact that they felt the most murderous killer intent since the Uzamaki kid had died Hiashi-samas underwear pink which happened to be the most funniest shit ever was not comforting.

And when understanding dawned on them that it was the Uzamaki kid giving off the terrible taint of blood was even less comforting the only thing stopping them from shaking was the knowledge that he was a newly promoted genin barely a joke to too experienced chunin with the byakugan.

So for him to draw a sword and release an ungodly amount of killer intent and then disappear was lets say….upsetting.

Naruto saw the guards up ahead and allowed his mood to spread to them and was slightly impressed that they didn't call for help, he walked onwards and drew his sword and was slightly annoyed that they didn't run.

"_Were they underestimating him?"_

"**You have no time for this boy find the man and remember what you were told be forceful direct uncompromising he is a head of state he's using to making the rules you're a demon your use to breaking the rules a perfect match if ever I dare say so, do not waste time with these fools"**

Naruto wondered vaguely in the back of his mind why he did not get annoyed at being called a demon but shrugged it off and continued as he reasoned with himself that demon was just a title it was how you earned it that mattered.

And with that he was gone.

The alarm in the hyuga mansion was annoying so they rarely even had drills, who would dare come and attack them anyway? So to say that this shit was fucking confusing was an understatement if this was a kid mucking around, lets hope he's already in serious talks with an estate agents.

"What's going on?"

"Were under attack"

"By who rock village?"

"No the nine tails kid"

"What?"

"He's on his way NOW Hiashi-sama please go into your safety room and activate the seals you must protect yourself"

"No I will not run from a boy"

"Sir ahhhh"

A kick from a sandaled leaf ninja was the last thing he would ever smell as his head went through the window.

"What in the world do you think you're doing bo…."

Clones burst in from ever angle tearing through the roof and smashing through windows. The man went to activate his byakugan only to feel an overpowering sense of dread blanket him as an all encompassing blackness coated him from head to toe.

The real Naruto easy to spot, as he was the only one not advancing on the surrounded hyuga was standing there his eyes blurring from red to blue to almost black.

Dozens of swords rushed at the man from all angles the glass giving of no reflection so great were the number of clones that hardly any light could get through them, each sword pinning a different piece of clothing to the wall behind him as the hyuga bit his lip and closed his eyes expecting pain any second.

He opened his eyes and found that he couldn't move an inch as what must be over fifty swords surrounded him. He activated his byakugan and was shocked to find that all of theses copies were real no illusion detected.

"_How?"_

"You didn't even fight back how disappointing"

"What do you want boy"

"Justice"

"For what I have done you no harm"

"Hinata"

The mans eyes widened then narrowed, there was no reasoning with a sympathizer of trash.

Naruto noted the look in his eyes and got a sinister grin on his face, as the lavender eyed man blanched.

Naruto raised his hand and plucked a light bomb from a clones pouch as each clone drew their sword and stabbed it around the man making a feeble cage. Each clone disappearing a second before Naruto closed his eyes and a second and a half before the bomb hit the ground.

A blinding flash that would have caused kami himself to put on his shades spread throughout the mansion as the smoke from the dissipated swords surrounded them both as the man was heard to be screaming incessantly.

A second later Naruto was surrounded by not only Hiruzen Sarutobi but Anko Mitarashi as well as nameless other shinobi ten in total.

"Since when do you come out for a simple fight?"

"Since ten different copies of you drag me out my chair and jump out the window to take me to your home and show me an unconscious hyuga only for me to sense such a horrible taint in the air Naruto what have you done?"

"Nothing out of the law apart from maybe trespassing"

"Ahhh Naruto what have you done I have no choice…arrest him and call the medics for the occupants of the hyuga mansion.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yes that's right I have not forgotten here it is I put a bit more than what was intended as a poor attempt at an apology so yeah enjoy it read review bitch what ever dudes.**_


End file.
